An All Girls School, Great
by emeraldterror
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a freshman going to an all-girls school. Not too far from this school, a boy's boarding school stands. Having very few feet and a six foot tall fence to separate them, what crazy adventures can she get into? SasuSaku & other pairings HIATUS
1. Good Grief

_A/N: This is the edited version of the first chapter, because it originally… well… um… SUCKED. Sorry, if you liked the original, but I didn't… and I'm the author and all…_

_By the way, Sora the Cat is now Sora the Stuffed Animal. Sorry to disappoint people, but I want this to seem a bit more realistic… and pets at school don't seem so. I'll slowly edit her out of the entire picture, as I will Akamaru... (Sorry...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned from here on out. The only things I claim are the words and my plot._

* * *

_An All Girls School (Great…)  
__Part 1: An All Girl's School… (Great…)  
Chapter 1: Good Grief_

* * *

Edited: March 4, 2010

* * *

Sakura reluctantly walked onto the grassy campus of the terribly boring all-girls' school her parents had forced her to go to for absolutely _no _reason. She sighed and adjusted the duffle bag that was hanging limply from her shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably in her plastic flip-flops as she stared at the looming school. She thickly swallowed the nervous lump bobbing in her esophagus as she saw groups of girls making their way into the ominous building. "An all-girls' school… good grief…"

She pulled her rolling suitcase along behind her, which contained all of her most precious articles of clothing. Her suitcase wheeled behind her as she tread carefully through the inward-swinging front doors and shut it behind her using her hip. She marveled at how large the building looked from the inside than on the outside. The tiled floors and the white walls reminded her of a hospital and she already knew she wouldn't enjoy her stay. The completely _bleak _look the interior décor gave her an uneasy feeling.

She opened her fist and revealed a rumpled up piece of paper, on it the directions to the headmistress's office. She read it, narrowing her eyes at the blunt directions it gave. "I can get better advice from a GPS…"

Stepping forward carefully, she dodged girls that were wheeling past her. Turning around a corner with her eyes trained on the paper clutched tightly in her hands, she gasped in pain when her foot collided with something solid. Lifting her gaze, she growled at the grand staircase there. Mentally noting that she hated how she had to stay here, she began awkwardly climbing the stairs, hauling her suitcase, which slammed against each step heavily, to the second floor.

Finally, she reached the room marked with the headmistress's name and knocked on it three times. A female voice called for allowed entry, and the fifteen year old nervously walked in.

"It's so good to see you, Sakura! I take it that you're family finally gave into my requests for you to join? I'm so glad you are here!" The busty blonde woman seated behind the large oak desk that had piles of papers stacked upon it. "I take it you want your schedule?" She opened a drawer that was hidden to Sakura's view, and rifled through it momentarily before procuring two sheets of paper. She smiled at her goddaughter and handed them to her.

"Thank you, Tsunade!" Sakura bowed her head slightly, showing respect. She turned, hoisted up her bag higher on her shoulder and rolled her suitcase behind her as she left the office and clambered up one more flight of stairs.

She came upon a rowdy hallway, which was filled with hustling and bustling teenagers, and carefully walked through it, her head turning side to side to the door numbers and rarely glancing down to the paper she clutched in her hand. She finally came to her room, which she shared with a girl name Ino Yamanaka. She hummed to herself happily, as she opened the door inward, frowning when she found the room bare and empty. She sighed; she wanted to meet this mysterious Ino.

She lanced around the room. Two beds, two drawers, one window, and one closet. "Damn, I thought that having a roommate would mean two closets… Oh well." She heaved her suitcase onto the bed nearest the window, unzipped it, and threw it open with extreme vigor.

The disaster was hiding in her suitcase, where she found Sora, the stuffed animal she had owned since she was a small child, hiding in her suitcase.

"Sora! How did you get in there?! I don't remember packing you! I'm a big girl now!" she scolded the tiny kitten-shaped stuffed animal. She lifted the stuffed black and gray tabby that had large, plastic blue eyes, and gently laid her onto her bed near her pillows.

She looked up and glanced out the window, and noticed another building. "Hmm?" She stretched over her suitcase and put her hands onto the windowsill so she could get a closer look. It was a school. An _all-boys _school, it seemed, because all the students in the courtyard below heavily implied it. It seemed that her parents' attempts were futile; they should have known that getting her away from boys was a bad idea! Although, she still did not understand exactly _why. _Her parents loved it when she hung out with the neighbor boy she'd rather not think about at the moment. Her gaze dropped and her lips quirked at their corners. …At least a fence divided them.

The door burst open and a platinum blonde girl walked in, clad in a deep purple long-sleeved shirt and baggy denim jeans with her long hair tied back into a ponytail that reached her mid-back. She stomped over to the unoccupied bed, wheeling her body-sized suitcase behind her with ease, and turned towards the girl with blush-colored hair and smiled widely. She rudely coughed into her hand when she noticed that the other girl did not turn to her upon entering, demanding attention. Sakura's head whipped around in slight annoyance, but her eyes lit up in happiness as the girl stepped to her.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she, introduced, holding out her right hand. Sakura took it into hers and smiled widely as she shook it gently.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she then gestured towards the stuffed kitten lying on her bed, gazing at her with its glossy eyes and continued with, "and that's Sora."

"Aw!" She walked to the stuffed animal and gently picked it up gingerly in both hands. "It's adorable!" She glanced out the window and smirked as she turned back to her roommate, still holding the kitten over her shoulder.

"I guess you saw our neighbors."

"I guess.. But that _is_ why my parents sent me to an all-girls' school…" she trailed off as Ino gasped.

Ino set the stuffed animal down and rushed over to her suitcase, grabbed something black and bulky and sprinted back over to the window. She po0sitioned the binoculars to her eyes and peered out the window. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "It's Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide in utter surprse.

"And he has friends…" Ino used the binocular strap and hung them around her neck as she opened the window. The boys' school was about three hundred meters away, so she leaned out the window. "Hi Sasuke!" She waved to the raven, who glanced up, turned quickly around, and ran away. "No! Come back!"

"Um… Sasuke… Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes returned to a normal size as she brushed her pink hair away from her eyes.

"Yes!" Ino squealed. "And he's right next door!" She pulled her head back into the window and closed it, simultaneously sighing. "He ran inside. I hope he gets the room directly across ours."

"Doubt it," Sakura muttered. She returned to the task at hand, pulling another shirt out of her suitcase, already packing clothes into her dresser.

"C'mon! Be positive… Upbeat!"

"Nahh… I'm too busy."

"Lighten up! I don't want a boring roommate!"

* * *

Sasuke strolled onto campus with a bloated air of confidence, closely followed by his back of friends, consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. The blonde closest to Sasuke was practically twitching with excitement.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Naruto impatiently shouted at the small group. "You guys are slower than Choji!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke bluntly stated, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

A chorus of "hell yeah"'s were heard from the rest of the boys.

Naruto glared at the raven, the dark blue outline of his irises seemed to grow darker, making the cerulean middle shine brighter as his nostrils flared. "Moron," he muttered under his breath.

"Loser," the raven's obsidian eyes glared at his rival.

"Jerk."

"Loser-says-what?"

"What?" Naruto's right eye twitched when he understood Sasuke a bit too late. "Hey!" he screamed. "You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up and saw an unfamiliar blonde hanging out a window, binoculars around her neck. He began swiftly walking away, hoping she wouldn't somehow find which room he was going to stay in. "No! Come Back!" she cried at his retreating from, but he made no effort to turn.

The group of boys exchanged looks and then ran into the building after the raven.

* * *

Ino sighed as she glared into the binoculars, she had long ago traded beds with Sakura, only because she had noticed that Sasuke, and another blonde, had moved into the room that was opposite of theirs. She looked around on her bed, noticing how the maroon comforter changed a darker color as light flooded in from the sun, which was hanging low in the sky, casting long shadows and giving buildings and trees orange tints. If she wasn't so distracted by Sasuke, she would have marveled at the natural beauty.

She grabbed one of her many lip-glosses, aimed, and threw it towards the window. Due to extensive years of softball, the lip-gloss hit the window and made a sharp sound. "Yeah!" She triumphantly screamed, causing Sakura to look up from her book.

A red haired boy furiously threw open the window. He held it up with one arm as he glared at Ino, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

"Let me talk to Sasuke!" Ino screeched, knowing she would probably have to scream as loud as possible so Sasuke could hear her.

"I'm positive you haven't noticed, but he has company!" A brunette came next to the red head, his lavender eyes were narrowed and dangerously glaring at the platinum blonde that was across the way.

Ino's eyes widened in happiness as the size of her toothy grin grew. She turned her head towards her roommate. "Sakura! There's more hot guys in that room!" She turned back, "And the red haired one doesn't have a shirt on…" She squealed in joy and threw her arms over her head, swaying to imaginary music in victory.

"Gaara?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, set down her book, and walked over to the window next to Ino. She looked out, putting on her best uninterested look. "You're here too?"

"Everyone is," he commented with his monotone voice.

"What a weird shade of hair!" A blonde had poked his head through the wide window, leaving absolutely _no _room for the three other boys in the room.

"Oh yeah?!" Sakura scoffed, obviously irritated with boys who made fun of her hair. "What the hell's up with those drawn-on whiskers?!"

"Bite me!"

"Hah!" Sakura scoffed. "You wish!"

"You're lucky that boys aren't allowed over there and that it's illegal to kick a girl's ass!" Naruto threatened.

"Is that a threat?!" Sakura yelled back. "'Cause you'll be down before I even have to try!"

"Shut the hell up!" the raven commanded behind the group of boys crowed in the window. "Both of you!"

"Sasuke! Why do you have to be so mean?!" Ino whined.

"You're just another stupid fan girl, one I don't give a damn about, just like all the others."

"Someone seems to be full of himself," Sakura murmured as she rolled her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke doesn't have to lie!" Ino smiled, obviously trying to sound cute.

"Ugh!" Sasuke sat back down on his bed and turned his stereo on. Anberlin's "The Feel Good Drag" blasted through the speakers.

"Sasuke!" Ino called as the all the boys from the windows retreated back inside. "Come back!"

"Sasuke! Don't ignore me!" Ino wailed, extending her hand out the window.

Sakura rested her head on the painted-white windowsill as she listened to the song, smiling at the lyrics and the fact that she not only loved this song, but also knew that Sasuke hated it.

The music abruptly shut off at that moment, a chorus of growls and words of complaints filling the air from both dorm rooms. Sakura lifted her head, glaring at the smirking raven-haired boy in the room across the way. She hated that he was always so smug, never caring what others wanted, just as he demonstrated a few minutes ago.

Sakura shook her head, averted her gaze, and stood, slowly shuffling across the room to her bed. She didn't like the fact that she could never escape the Uchiha. He always seemed to be _there. _

She had grown up with the boy; couldn't she ever get a break? _'And, if fate can decide this, allow my phone to ring at this very moment...'_

Her phone vibrated.

_'Apparently not.' _

* * *

Ino had long ago given up on trying to get Sasuke's attention - on the account she was out of lip-glosses to throw and was currently mourning the losses of them. She turned on the television and was currently watching an odd movie called, "Final Fantasy: Advent Children". The computer animation was "awesome" as Ino had described to Sakura. She had given up on the confusing movie and was currently reading a book.

Asking the blonde questions such as: "How the hell did they get that disease?" or "How can that sword stand up all by itself?!" or the one that had angered Ino, "Cloud should DIE!"

Since today was a Saturday, (why a Saturday? most girls didn't know) the girls could stay up later than original "bedtime", which was ten p.m.

Ino finished watching the credits and, upon their ending, jumped up, ejected the DVD, and popped in another. She discarded the cover, which read, "Death Note".

"From the looks of your choice, I can guess you like anime?" Sakura piped up as the main menu began playing.

"Hell yeah!" Ino shouted, pumping a fist into the air after she pressed play on the DVD remote. She seemed to be full of energy, completely opposite the current weather. The sky was dark, but a bright moon hung directly above both schools.

"Well, can you please turn it down? I'm going to go to sleep soon." Sakura moved under her covers and fixed her sleep shirt. "It's pretty late."

"It's 11:30!" Ino pleaded, but heard Sakura's slow, relaxed breathing she sighed dejectedly and turned down the television's volume.

* * *

_A/N: Better than before at least…_


	2. DON'T Call Me!

_A/n: Wow, This was hard to think. Well, I've decided what the main pairing is… SasuSaku!!!! But don't worry, I will bring other possible pairings in, just for you~! Possible yaoi! Yes, possible Akatsuki yaoi, Narutox? Yaoi, and others… Unless you want NaruHina, then I'll make a poll on my profile._

**

* * *

**

_An All Girls School, Great...  
Chapter 2:  
DON'T Call Me!_

_

* * *

_

Sunday morning; not the best in most of the students' opinions. Well, only the ones that went to sleep at five in the morning.

Sasuke, himself, was a morning person. He was probably the only one in the boys' school that went to sleep around midnight last night. He arose from his bed and scanned the floor. All of his friends were still asleep. But why his room?!

He glared at the sleeping Naruto, who got hyper from caffeine by drinking Monster and Rockstar energy drinks. Not the best idea in Sasuke's opinion, but what the hell, it put the blonde to sleep. The TV was still on, now showing the DVD player's insignia; some weird leaf-looking thing.

There was a light tap on the window. He immediately knew who it most likely was, that annoying blonde that went to the other school across the way. He groaned, walked to the window, and threw it over his head, ready to yell at whoever it was. But it wasn't Ino - it was her pink haired roommate, who looked very pissed off.

"Thanks a _friking_ lot!" She yelled at the disheveled raven, who was surprised by her tone. "What do you guys think you were doing?! I couldn't sleep because Ino had the _fucking_ window open!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sasuke yelled back, his voice taking on an irritated tone. "I wasn'tdoing anything! My so-called _friends _were the ones! So don't think you can fucking yell at _me_ because it wasn't MY fault!"

"YES, it _WAS! _You didn't bother stopping them!" Sakura was slightly leaning out the window; her knees were on Ino's empty bed. The blonde was in the bathroom.

"I wasn't the one who got them high on Monster!" Sasuke was now having trouble defending himself because she was making a good point.

"I don't care what the FUCK they were drinking! You know how long it takes to get to here from Konoha! That was like, six hours!" Sakura was screaming at the boy out the window, all of the other students - both male and female - hadn't noticed this. "I also don't understand why all the girls love you... You're still the same four-year-old I pantsed in preschool."

He spluttered in response, making her smirk wider. "But you did look _adorable…" _With that she closed the window, leaving the raven by himself.

"Damn, I've _never _heard that before from her... Must be the hormones..." He slowly brought his head back into his dorm room and sat in the swivel chair that was near the desk. "Holy shit, I _better _not like her..." He fisted his left hand in his hair. "Holy fucking shit."

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she closed the window. She walked to her dresser, pulled out some of the clothing she brought for the weekends, because the school had uniforms. She grabbed her toothbrush and walked out of her dorm room.

She passed the other residents of her hallway and waved to each of them, "Hi Tenten... Temari." She slowly shuffled to the bathroom and walked in. She quickly changed, walked back to her room, folded her pajamas, and carefully placed them back into her dresser. She glanced to the window and thought, '_What if… Nah…' _She dropped the thought, petting the sleeping Sora and slid her feet in her flip flops and happily skipped down to the courtyard.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Ino smiled, as she waved the pink haired girl over. She was sitting on the grass in front of the division fence wearing a purple tank top and denim skinny jeans. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a thick section draping over her blue eyes. Her black binoculars were hanging around her neck by the leather strap. She turned away from Sakura and peered through the binoculars once again, ignoring the curious stares of boys from the other side.

"Sasuke…" She muttered. "Where are you…?" Her head turned from side, unable to locate the raven.

"I think he's still in his room." Sakura mumbled as her friend swore under her breath.

Ino turned to the green eyed teen and smirked widely, "So I guess you're a fangirl, aren't you." It was less a question and more a statement.

"No! That egotistic bastard can go fuck himself! Besides, I would never like someone I grew up with!" Sakura shouted, just as the raven came into view out of the building, along with his group of friends. '_Keep up the act in front of his friends…!" _

"Harsh," Gaara said as they made their way over to the fence.

Sasuke made a false confused face and asked her, "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes. Shall I repeat myself?" She placed her hands on her hips and sneered. "You are a selfish jackass that only cares about himself."

Sasuke feigned hurt, although he did slightly feel something knot up in his stomach. "That's not very nice."

"Did I also mention you're a jerk?" Sakura continued telling off the raven, earning his nearby fangirls to faint from disbelief.

"Wow, you're a bitch." Naruto obviously pointed out.

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious." Ino glared up at Sakura.

Sasuke continued playing his act, a plan slowly concocting in the back of his head as he continued listening to insults.

"…And you're an annoying, conceited jerkface." Sakura finally finished calmly as she turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! She didn't mean it!" Ino pleaded, but the raven ignored her.

"Dude, although that was pretty fucked up," Kiba started. "I gotta give the chick props. No girl's _ever _done that before."

'_She seems to have enjoyed telling me off in front of my friends... But, whatever floats her boat..."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura sat alone in her dorm room. Ino was currently ignoring her, so she was alone. It was about midday, so the earlier incident had happened over four hours ago. She quietly read the story by a famous writer called, The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja. She was towards the end, so she wanted to finish it as soon as possible. She was on the second page when she heard a light tap on her window. She rolled her eyes, placed her bookmark in her book, and made her way to the window. She threw it open and glared at the raven in the other window.

"Hey!" He called, smirking evilly. "What's up?"

"You fucking interrupted me for that?!" Sakura was _very _irritater. The anger was boiling up inside her.

"Yup," He smirked wider.

"You are such a smartass!" There were gasps from below. She leaned out the window and looked down. There were groups of girls crowded below.

"Thank you very much." He put his elbows on his windowsill.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hm…" Sasuke hummed to himself. "You."

"What?!" Sakura gasped at the boy. "Are you serious?!" Girls below gasped.

"What does she have that we don't?!" Tenten cried out.

"Stop listening to our conversation!"

"What the hell, Sakura?!" Ino called below, choruses of that question erupted from the crowd.

"Shut up, Ino! Stay out of this!" Sakura whipped her head back up. "I'm not going to fangirl over you just because everyone else is. I know all your secrets and can exploit them in every possible way."

"Harsh," Sasuke feigned hurt. "I don't like fangirls."

"What?!" The crowd below shouted in disbelief."Well, this girl won't _ever _like you." She pointed to herself and then to Sasuke.

"_You'll come around," _Sasuke smirked and pulled his head back into his room, leaving Sakura and a crowd of fangirls alone.

"Bitch! You better lock the door! Because we're gonna kill you!" Temari yelled. "And it's gonna be painful!"

Her mouth fell open. "N-No way." 'I_ hate him! This is ridiculous' _She returned to her bed, leaving the window open. She sighed and sat on her bed again, picking up Sora, who was laying peacefully at the foot of her bed, held her to her chest, and laid down. '_This is unbelievable' _Her heart was beating rapidly. '_I CAN'T like him! I always hated him! He used to tease me in grade school!'_

* * *

Sakura was locked inside the room, fangirls were screaming outside of the door, pissed off. Ino probably led them there. She was currently sitting on Ino's bed, farthest away from the door, and was gazing out the window. It was open, but she knew better then to lean out. She did NOT need Sasuke talking to her again. It would be a death wish. As she stared at the window, it opened.

"Hey, cutie, what's up?" Sasuke smirked as he received a blush. "Why are you still in the room?"

"Fangirls," She muttered, hopefully not loud enough for the girls to hear.

"What?" He called, unable to hear her.

She rolled her eyes, held out her index finger, indicating she needed a minute, and crawled to her desk, where there was paper. She grabbed a sheet wrote, something down, balled it up, and threw it out the window, successfully making it inside.

"Fangirls? I feel bad for you." He laced his fingers behind his back. "Too bad they can't hear me tell them to shut up."

Sakura smirked, "Ino's not sleeping in here tonight."

Sasuke smirked, but it soon disappeared when his door opened. "Hey, little brother!" An unknown voice said.

"Hey, dude, un," Another voice said.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Sasuke glared at the tall boys.

"Are you spying?" The brother of Sasuke walked over to him and looked out the window. "Oh! Hello!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura's face contorted in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Itachi." Then he gestured towards his blonde friend. "And that's Deidara."

The blonde waved, and Sakura waved back. "So you're the one who was always locked in his room back home! Anyway, I'm Sakura!"

"Good. Now you three have met, get the hell out of my room." Sasuke's irritated voice was directed towards both teens.

"Well, I guess we should leave you two lovebirds alone!" Itachi teased, but Sasuke stood and began pushing his brother and his friend out of his room.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan!" Itachi called out before Sasuke shut the door on his face.

"Your brother's hot!" Sakura smirked as Sasuke returned to the window. "And so is his friend. Dei-Dei-Kun and Ita-Kun are adorable!" Sakura cried out.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Shut up."

"But you're cuter." Sakura added. Was she mocking Sasuke? Or were her words genuine?

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "But he's got more fangirls than me."

"I wonder how I never met him... I was over your house enough when we were little," said Sakura. She thought for a moment, then, as if remembering something, she began vigorously scribbling something down on a piece of paper she had next to her. She balled it up and threw it out the window, watching as Sasuke's arm shot out of his own so he could catch it.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened the paper, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"It's my number. My parents told me to give to you _'just in case'_..." She rolled her eyes. "I think your mom and my mom are betting to see if we end up together or not..."

Sasuke blushed at her comment, wondering if only... He recomposed himself quickly and tried his best to smirk. "Seems like something our crazy moms would do. Remember the time they dressed us up as a dog and cat for Halloween when we were little?"

She blushed a deep scarlet of embarassment and quickly changed the subject. "Err... I have to go. Um... Hinata's calling me!" She turned away, but quickly looked back. She narrowed her eyes at him. _"Don't call me."_

"Don't worry! The thought of talking to you more than we already have disgusts me!" He smirked and trumphantly closed his window.

* * *

_A/N: Since I changed this chapter a little bit, I have established Sakura and Sasuke's childhood friendship._ _Hopefully it makes a lot more sense now._


	3. The Horrible Truth

**A/N: I will have several members of the Akatsuki popping in from time to time, so prepare for crazy randomness. Crazy, **_**yaoi, **_**randomness! ****Also, the all-male school will be full of gays. How fuuuun~~~!**

**By the way, most of the characters will be OOC (out of character) to make it funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Feel Good Drag by Anberlin (My favorite song right now), or Pepsi.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"_I'm here for you," She said, "And we could stay for a while. My boyfriend's gone… We can just pretend…" _

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. It was morning and her cell's alarm was going off. She looked over, Ino was still asleep. She had decided to let the girl back in around ten after many apologies.

The pink haired girl sat up and stretched, making her loose sleep shirt slightly reveal her midriff. She silently swung her legs off her bed and landed her feet on the wood floor. She slowly shuffled to her dresser, carefully pulling out her uniform.

Ino's alarm went off, and she quickly sat up in her bed. She looked over to Sakura, who was walking to the door, and glared. '_That's my boy, bitch.' _

She continued glaring at the doorway which Sakura had already passed through and left open. She threw off her blankets and jumped off her bed, majestically landing by her dresser. She pulled the bottom drawer and grabbed her uniform as well.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the third row of her class. She shifted in the plastic chair that was connected to her desk. The math teacher, who was female, was reviewing algebraic equations. Her lecture had already taken up the first twenty minutes of class, although Sakura didn't mind.

Her friend, Hinata, was sitting directly in front of her and was scribbling down notes. She wasn't a Sasuke fangirl, unlike every other girl, excluding Sakura, in the class.

The teacher scribbled down an equation on the board:

**7x - (7 - 2) / 2 = 15**

"Seven multiplied by a number minus the answer of seven minus two divided by two, which equals fifteen. Find the answer of the variable. Solve it mentally." The teacher said. "No calculators, paper, or pencils."

Hinata's hand flew into the air. "X = 5"

"Correct." The teacher continued scribbling down equations. Every once in a while, Sakura would answer, although she preferred not to. But the bitchy teacher decided otherwise.

Other than math, Sakura's day went pretty well. Her greatest strength was most definitely NOT that "skill" people use to find imaginary sums and quotients with imaginary numbers.

The final school bell rang, allowing all the students to finally leave this hell hole. She had to stop by her geography class to pick up her project, which she had forgotten. Unfortunately for her, the class was directly opposite of her dorm. After picking up the diagram, Sakura ran to her room to change out of her uniform, which was a plaid skirt and a white, button-up shirt that had a matching tie.

She looked towards the open window. She squinted through it and saw something strange. Or, to be exact, a blonde with a video camera.

She couldn't believe it. The boy _actually _had the nerve to try and video tape her changing. She held back the urge to laugh. Her parents _were _right; post-pubescent and pre-pubescent boys were hilariously perverted.

She shook her head and closed the curtains. She didn't need to be eye-raped on her third day here.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the halls as quickly as possible, he didn't need to be hit on by any other boys. '_Look out the fucking windows, jackasses! There's a girl's school across the street!'_

He ran up another flight of stairs and stopped before his older brother's dorm room. He didn't think about knocking, something he would regret in a few seconds. He threw the door open, but quickly grew pale.

"I saw nothing!" He closed the door as quickly as he opened it.

It was too creepy. (To give you a good idea, there was Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and Kisame, Itachi's "friend" that was in love with aquatic life, both committing an unspeakable act. Well… in Sasuke's eyes. In reality, they were just making out.)

He preferred not to reminisce on something that had the possibility of scarring him permanently. Seriously, it was _that bad_... to the black haired homophobe.

He swiftly ran away, forgetting about the homework help he needed. '_I can just figure it out myself!' _

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath. He sat down on the steps and coughed into his hand.

"Why are you down here?"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He spun his head around and was relieved to see his friends. "Um…"

"You're pale… Well… More than usual." Naruto snickered at his comment. "See something you didn't like?"

All the color that had returned to his face had drained out. "Uhhh…."

Most of the boys burst out laughing and sat around him. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat next to him. "Sucks for you!"

"Who was it?" Gaara spoke up; his wide smirk was a rare sight.

"Don't ask." Sasuke didn't really see who the other boy was though, so there was no point in asking.

"C'mon." Now Neji was participating in the torture by poking his arm repeatedly. "We know you liked it. So you should tell us who it was."

"Shut up!" Sasuke stood and began running away from his annoying friends. He needed his sanctuary. The only place where they couldn't go… well, not really, they followed him there anyway.

He ran to his closed door, opened it, and closed it behind him before his so-called "friends" could make it inside. He leaned against the door, panting heavily.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Let us in!" Kiba tried to kick the door, but it did absolutely no good.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. "HELP!"

The blonde waved him off, still staring out the window.

Sasuke heard the boys leave and decided to walk to the devious blonde. "What are you doing?"

"Your girlfriend closed the curtains." Naruto closed the video camera and slumped into his chair.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "What the fuck?! Are you as perverted as Jiraiya?!" Sasuke smacked the boy over his head. "You have problems!"

"You're lucky I didn't see anything," Naruto ignored the pain in the back of his head. "Teme." He breathed.

"Leave her alone, Dobe." Sasuke simply replied.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you _do _like Pinky." Naruto grinned at the older raven.

"Do not!" Sasuke aimed a kick at him but missed.

"Remember, the first step is denial." Naruto was now teasing him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke, once again, tried to kick the blonde, but failed.

* * *

"Order! ORDER!" Ino slammed a hammer onto the coaster the girls stole from the teachers' lounge. "Sasuke club is now in session!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her book. '_Of all places in this whole god damn building…! Why our room?!'_

"If you all look out the window, you will most likely see him." Ino turned on her bed and opened the window. "Anybody got any lip gloss?"

"I do." A girl spoke up. She tossed the tiny plastic container to Ino. Ino threw it out the window, successfully hitting what she was aiming for.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She screamed out the window. Sakura rolled her eyes again and flipped the page.

"He's not home!" Naruto screamed out the window.

"I see him right there!" Ino screamed, pointing to the raven.

"No you don't!" Naruto put his elbow onto his head, which was peaking over the windowsill. "That's my chair's armrest!"

Sakura almost burst out laughing. '_Hah! Only happens to you, doesn't it!' _She pulled her phone and began texting her thought to him.

"What's that noise?!" Ino screamed through the window. It was Sasuke's cell phone!

He pulled it out, growled at the message, and texted back.

Sakura's phone began playing "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa. She opened it and read the text. "Tell them to leave! It's really annoying!"

Sakura laughed out loud. She texted back an, "OK!" and turned towards the girls. "Maybe he's outside."

All the girls turned towards her. "What?"

"I said, Maybe. He's. Outside." Sakura was blunt.

All the girls glared at her, unsure, but began filing out of the room, eyeing her closely. She waited until the last girl, Ino, left and dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hey." Sasuke's voice was irritated at the fact that he was being harassed nonstop.

"They're gone… Happy?" She smirked as he let out a sigh of relief. "Just don't go outside anytime soon. They started a club."

"Obsessed much?" An unfamiliar voice said in the background.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't listen to my conversation, Naruto!" Sasuke kicked the blonde.

"Naruto, you too." Sakura said, hoping the blonde was still listening. "It seems that there are some girls here that like you as well."

"Really?!" Sasuke almost choked on his soda.

"Yeah!" All the guys you hang out with are well known here." Sakura continued as

Sasuke pushed the speaker button. He held the phone away from his ear. All his friends suddenly ran into the room. Naruto held a finger to his lips.

"I have a couple of friends that are starting clubs." The boys' mouths fell open.

"You're talking to a girl?!" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! And she's still talking so shut up!" Sasuke aimed a kick towards the brunette.

"Hi Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and I suppose Akamaru's there too?" Sakura smiled.

Akamaru barked in response. All the boys exchanged glances.

"Even your brother and his friends are well known here. Hell, anyone who has even said hi to you is known here!"

"That's creepy." Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Girls are troublesome." Shikamaru simply stated. "They are way too obsessive over someone they hardly know."

"That's exactly what I said!" Sakura screamed into the phone. "And yet they insist that they're gonna marry you some day!"

This time Sasuke _did _choke on his Pepsi. "W-What?!"

"Yup. They've even decided what they'd name the kids!"

Naruto and Kiba burst into laughter.

"Sasuke-Kun and Ichigo-Chan are the most popular responses." She placed her finger on her chin and thought. "Sometimes Orihime-Chan. But those are from the girly girls."

"Orihime?!" Sasuke almost fainted. "WHY THAT NAME?!"

"Well, I don't know!" Sakura held the phone away from her ear. "I don't think about creepy things like that!"

"Well it's a good thing you don't." Gaara tried his best not to laugh. "Because we'd hang up."

"Don't worry not all girls do that though. There are kinds of girl that think about what happens in that room. Y'know, two boys… _alone_." The boys fell silent. "But not me. _Noo. _It's way too weird and disturbing." Sakura shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, along with all of the other boys. "WHAT?!" They all cried out in unison.

"They sometimes draw pictures." Sakura smirked as she looked out the window and saw all the boys fall over as they feinted.

She closed her phone and reopened her book to read. "Sweet dreams. Sleep tight. Don't let the yaoi bugs bite!"

* * *

**A/n: Sorryz for the late update! *shot* I was totally going to try a homophobic Sasuke. MUAHAHAHA! Sakura was almost video taped! Sasuke found out about the creepy minds of girls! And all the boys fainted! HAH!**

**Like my little song at the end? I made that up!**

**Please tell me what you think, don't be afraid to flame! I don't mind! **

**REVIEW!!!! NAO!!!! :D**


	4. All Tied Up!

**A/n: Oh yes, I am very sorry for the late update. *sweat drops* Anyway, the story has jumped to Friday because I hate writing about school. By the way, the beginning was very random and I apologize for the Ino bashing. And the Naruto bashing. And the blonde stereotypes. But don't get me wrong, I don't mean them. So do not take any offence.**

**I also made Hinata OOC, well, because she's too awesome to be made a fool of. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

Sakura laughed uncertainly and shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was tied to. "What?"

"You heard us." Ino hissed as she glared at the girl. "We know about you and Sasuke-kun."

"Wait! I've known him since elementary school! I hate him! I've always had!" She tried to move her wrists, which were tied to the chair with the rope which held up the school's dance banner.

"Liar!" Tenten screamed at the back of the group. "You talk to him everyday!"

"No, shit!" She screamed, glancing out the window which was to her right. There was a group of boys, or to be exact, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, all struggling to look into the window across the way.

"This is illegal, and I have half a mind to scream at the top of my lungs until Tsunade comes." She glared at the girls as she tried to move her hands, which didn't work.

"Like hell you will." Ino returned the glare, its intensity one hundred times worse than Sakura's.

"I will." Sakura's eyes darted back and forth before she screamed, "TSUNA-" A hand was slapped over her mouth.

"It's the weekend, and we're prepared to stay up all night if we have to. Give us Sasuke's number." Ino removed her hand from the rose colored girl's mouth. "Since we can't find your cell phone."

'_It's hidden in my bra!'_ Sakura victoriously screamed in her mind. "Fine." She slumped her head in false defeat. "It's 555-0129." A smirk lightly touched her lips before she pulled her head up. "Now untie me."

"…" Ino stitched her thin eyebrows together in thought. Her face lit up in excitement. "Okay!"

She quickly ran behind Sakura, untying the rope that held her to the wood chair and ran out the room, followed by the group of Sasuke-lovers. She rubbed her bleeding wrist and ran to the door, shut it, and locked it so the fangirls wouldn't kill her. She leaned against the door and fixed the skirt of her school uniform. "How dare they tie me to a chair!" She growled as she walked to her suitcase and pulled out the roll of bandages she kept there for an emergency. She moved Sora, who was sleeping on her favorite shirt, and pulled what she was searching for out.

She pulled two feet from it and began wrapping it around her right wrist, which was raw and bleeding mildly. Then she wrapped the same amount around her left, clipping them both so the bandages wouldn't fall off.

She held her hands up and stared at the white bandages. "All this for a guy…?"

"What the hell?! Sakura lied!" There was angered screams from a short distance behind the door, where Sakura had stationed herself after treating her rope burns.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked the dorm's door. "Get your ass out here!"

"Oh god…" Sakura's head hit the door, which was once again pounded on by the raging fangirls on the other side. She stared at her knee-high striped socks in annoyance. "I'm gonna be here all night."

* * *

"Finally understand?" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth as he repeated the equation steps for the last question from his math homework to his friends.

A 'Yup' was what he heard from the dog-loving brunette, but the same couldn't be said for a certain blonde sitting in his video game chair. "I still don't get it."

The raven couldn't help but smack himself in the face due to his best friend's stupidity.

"You're _that _blonde." He slowly slid his hand down, distorting his face slightly. "I have explained it to you and Kiba twenty times.

"Don't exaggerate, asshole!" Kiba shouted as he threw his eraser at the Uchiha, who skillfully caught it in his left hand.

"At least Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji didn't need help." Sasuke pointed to the three boys surrounding his laptop. "On the other hand," His right eye twitched. "Naruto is an imbecile and can't grasp his mind around a simple equation."

"_Did you just insult me?" _Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"No." Sasuke's voice was carefully laced with heavy sarcasm. "I was complementing your quick-wit and your ability to stump our world's greatest minds."

"…What…?" Naruto's face contorted into one that showed mass confusion. One that can only come from a boy with a brain the size of a peanut.

"Forget about it." Sasuke smirked as he glanced over to the red head watching a _YouTube_ video. "Gaara will help you with your homework."

Said green eyed red head spun around in the swivel chair with wide eyes. "No way. Never."

"_Gaara!" _Naruto whined. "_I don't like getting 'F's!" _

Gaara shot a glare at Sasuke and muttered something along the lines of, 'I hate you and hope you die a horrible, painful, and humiliating death.'

"Love you too, Gaara-kun!" Sasuke shouted at the seething red head, but didn't mean it of course. He hated being at this school for that reason. The fear of being raped by a fellow student never left him.

The red head scowled as he grabbed his homework from Sasuke's desk and began the painstaking process of trying to stuff Naruto's empty head with knowledge, a task nobody has been able to accomplish. (Other than the people who taught him to read and write, although he sometimes forgot how to do those simple things.)

After a few minutes of yelling, ranting, and fist-to-Naruto's-skin contact from Gaara, the whiskered blonde finally understood the steps of the equation.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto rubbed the back of his throbbing head that was hit by said boy only a few minutes before.

"Don't mention it. I take great pride in beating and teaching you." Gaara smirked and twirled around, once again, in the swivel chair.

Kiba looked up from his finished homework towards the open window and saw a pink haired girl violently thrown to a chair. "Dudes." He grinned widely as everyone turned towards him. "You're so not gonna believe what's happening next door."

Gaara and Shikamaru looked up from the laptop they were currently watching a _YouTube _video on. "I just lost the game!" Gaara screamed as he closed Sasuke's laptop.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What's next door?"

Kiba's grin grew wide. "Some girls are having fun with ropes."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Sakura spun around from her place in front of the door. Another light tap was heard before a familiar squeak was heard.

"Sakura!" Hinata's voice was faint and quiet. "It's me. Let me in!"

"Oh!" Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Sorry." She got on her knees and unlocked the door, allowing her _only _friend "in the hell hole they are forced to call school" to enter.

"Hello, Hinata!" Sakura stood and brushed herself off.

"So…" Hinata sat on Sakura's bed. "I'm guessing you've been locked in here since classes let out?"

Sakura sat on Ino's bed and scratched the back of her head. "Yup. And the screaming's given me a major headache!" She crossed her left leg over her right and fixed the hem of her plaid skirt. "Sasuke-fangirls are annoying as hell."

Hinata rolled a lavender eye. "Tell me about it." She flipped her long purple-black hair over her shoulder. "Good thing I'm not an Uchiha-lover." She smirked as she averted her gaze to the scene outside the window. Where the boys were still stationed patiently. "But I don't think the same can be said to all the people in this room."

Sakura's cheeks flushed. "W-why?! Is Ino hiding in the closet?"

"Nope. You like Sasuke! It's written all over your face! You've always have!" Hinata moved from Sakura's to Ino's bed and opened the closed window.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to see the boy she had gone to middle and jr. high school with, along with his dumbass friends.

"Hi, Neji!" Hinata waved out the window. "How's it going?"

"Hello, Hinata." Neji grunted as his cousin rested her elbows on the windowsill.

"Why're you all still staring at this window?" Hinata asked, smirking evilly. "As you can see, Sakura and I are the only ones in here." She feigned a gasp. "Are you trying to see if we're gonna do _something_…?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

All the boys in the other room blushed in embarrassment. (Especially Neji, because that statement came from his cousin's _seemingly _innocent mind.) "Hinata!" Neji's similar lavender eyes grew wide.

"What?" She sighed. "I was only kidding!" She waved her cousin off. "You act like an older brother."

"You shouldn't talk like that! You're only fourteen!" Neji scolded the other Hyuga.

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes and looked at all of the other inhabitants of the boys' room.

"Sakura!" Ino burst through the door and smiled widely. "Hello!" She jumped on her bed and looked out the window. "Hi Sasuke-Kun! I just had two cans of Rockstar!"

"Oh my god…" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

She began jumping from bed to bed. "I like energy drinks!"

Sakura stood and grabbed Ino by her shoulders, spun her in place, and pushed her out the door. "Come back when you aren't hyper anymore."

"Okay!" Sakura slammed the door behind her and let out a long sigh.

"It seems she has forgotten what happened earlier." She pointed to the bandages around her wrists.

"But bondage is kinky." Hinata giggled, causing Sakura's jaw to drop. "You know I'm kidding!" Hinata wore the same expression. "You think I'm a lesbian, don't you?!"

"No!" Sakura slapped Hinata in the back of the head. "Quick to your defense and retarded assumptions only make people more suspicious!"

"Okay! We're being ignored, goodbye!" Gaara yelled out the window as he closed it.

"Bye!" Sakura sang as she too closed the window.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the lack of major SasuSaku. But don't worry, once I skip through months to December in the near future, they will definitely be more. **

**I hope you all like how the story came out! I'm not very happy with this chapter. It lacks in SasuSaku, and I need ideas how I can make them get closer, as I have already established that they went to the same elementary and jr. high school.**

**Review please!**


	5. PDA

**A/n: After seeing the depressing number of reviews I got on the last chapter… *sob* but, I thank those that reviewed! Hugs for all of you! *hugs***

**Zomg! I don't want to get yelled at, but I'm making a part of this chapter fluffy, like cottan candeh! : 3 I hope you all like it, I started writing this in my notebook at around 3 am today. (17th****) *head desk* **

**This is a special author's note. Why? Well, I decided to tell you when I started it and what music I listened to. This chapter needed song inspiration to finish. Hehehehe!**

**Songs:**

"_A Favor House Atlantic" _by Coheed and Cambria  
"_I Hate Everything about You" _by Three Days Grace (…LOL!)  
"_Decode" _by Paramore  
"_The Great Escape" _by Boys Like Girls  
"_Hero/Heroine" _by Boys Like Girls  
"_Thunder" _by Boys Like Girls  
"_Everlong (Kroq Acoustic)" _by The Foo Fighters  
"_Sugar We're Goin' Down" _by Fall Out Boy  
"_Passion (After the Battle)" _by Utada Hikaru  
"_Such Great Heights" _by Postal Service  
"_Caramelldansen (*Ryu Remix)" _by Caramell  
"_Motteke! Sailor Fuku (REDALiCE Remix)" _by REDALiCE  
"_Simple and Clean (PLANITb Remix)" _by Utada Hikaru  
"_Shake it" _by Metro Station  
"_Shadow of the Day" _by Linkin Park  
"_Ready, Set, GO!" _by Tokio Hotel  
"_Just Dance" _by Lady Gaga  
"_Go! (Fighting Dreamers)" _by Flow  
"_Don't Trust Me" _by 3OH!3

Start: June 17, 2009  
Ended: June 19, 2009

**GO! READ NOW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5. _

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god!" Sakura sang as she skipped through the entrance of the giant mall a couple of miles away from her school.

Hinata rushed in after her, a hand over her eyes so nobody could recognize her. "Sakura! Calm down! It's a mall. Nothing special about it!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and spun around on her Converse sneakers. "Nothing special?! I had no freaking _idea _we could leave campus on the weekends!"

"Well, at least calm down." Hinata whispered, trying not to attract unwanted attention. "People are staring!"

"Fine!" She fixed her hair, smoothing where it was frizzy, and proceeded to tighten the blue headband she wore. She scanned the first floor and stopped abruptly once again, causing Hinata to run into her.

"Sakura!" She yelled at her friend, but immediately had a hand slapped over her mouth afterwards.

"Don't say my name!" She harshly whispered, applying unnecessary pressure to the girl's mouth. "Sasuke's nearby!"

Hinata pried the girl's unforgiving hand and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Me thinks you are in like with him."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!" Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Damn… I can never go anywhere without him nearby."

"I bet you called him and told him where you were going. I know you have his number. I went through your phone while you were in the bathroom!"

"That's an invasion of privacy! That's illegal!"

"I bet he has "_Kiss Me thru the Phone" _as your official ringtone." Hinata snickered, causing Sakura to blush.

"Sh-shut up!" She stuttered, a rosy color growing larger on her cheeks. She glared at the white bandages on her wrists, which concealed her healing scabs, bruises, and skin, pain which was all inflicted upon her by rabid Sasuke fangirls.

She grabbed Hinata by her non-injured wrists and slowly began dragging her to a nearby, and highly crowded, American Eagle.

* * *

"…And I was like: 'Whoa!' And he was like, 'No way!' And then I was like-"

"Naruto! Shut the fuck up!" The group of boys, consisting of the usual, screamed in unison.

"Jeez! You guys don't have to bite my head off!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away, imitating a three year old that didn't get his way.

"Hey Sasuke!" Gaara hit said raven on the arm. _"Look." _He pointed behind him.

Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura pulling Hinata, Neji's cousin, into a clothing store.

"Follow her, dude!" Kiba moved his hand in that direction. "You know she likes you."

"Yeah, go." Neji said, although his voice seemed less enthusiastic than his friends'. "Make sure she doesn't hurt Hinata. Her parents would kill me if anything happened to her!"

"Why don't you go yourself?" The raven shot back, simultaneously giving him one of his many infamous glares.

"I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a store like that." Neji began, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "It seems more like your style than mine."

"Fine! Whatever!" Sasuke stood up with such great speed, that his chair tipped over. "Don't follow me, though." He walked as quickly as possible to the store he saw Sakura enter.

* * *

Sakura glared at the clothing in front of her. '_Why the hell did Sasuke follow me here?! Wait… that's not possible, he looks like he's been here longer._' She sighed. _'God… He better not have seen me. If he did, he might try to follow me inside this store. Seems like something he would do.'_

She pushed the clothing over, grinding the hangers against the metal bar, resulting in a sharp screeching noise. "How dare you leave me alone, Hinata?" Sakura growled.

"_Sakura… You're not alone." _She quickly spun around to find Sasuke standing _right… behind… her._

"What the-" She screamed, but he put a finger to her lips, instantly quieting her. She blushed deeply, a color that matched her hair. '_Wait?! Why the hell am I blushing?!'_

He gingerly held up her wrist, which had been hanging limp at her side. "Did Ino hurt you?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. _'Why the hell am I stuttering?!' _

He gently kissed her healing wrist and smiled at her, making her blush more. (If possible.) "It's been a while, hasn't it? Separate schools and all…"

Sakura let her head fall, not wanting to make eye contact with, nor wanting to answer, the boy in front of her. She stared at the ground with her green eyes wide open. _'This isn't happening… This isn't happening!'_ She chanted, over and over in her mind. She closed her eyes and reopened them, hoping this was a dream. But _alas_! It wasn't.

Sasuke put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up. His onyx eyes pierced into hers. "Sakura, it's important that you listen to me." He stared into her eyes. "I love you. And I don't care if the feelings are mutual, but I had to tell you!"

"S-Sasuke! I-I…" Said raven crushed his lips to hers, disregarding whatever response she had. Her eyes grew wide, but closed soon after. She threw her arms around his neck, attracting unwanted attention. Like she cared, they could _video tape it_, and she still wouldn't give a damn.

"_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. So tell your boyfriend, (boyfriend) if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him! She wants to-"_

Sakura broke away from Sasuke and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open to find that Hinata had sent her a text message. It read: _"Public displays of affection… _How classy_. By the way, I knew you liked him! Lying didn't work! You love him! No use denying!" _Sakura rolled her eyes while she scrolled down. There she found a post-script. She read it and dropped her phone. _"P. S. I have photographic evidence!!!"_

* * *

She hugged Sora tightly to her chest, almost tight enough to smother her, as she lay on her bed with eyes wide open. "Photographic evidence…?" Sora sank her claws into Sakura's arm, causing her to yelp in pain.

Sora fell to the ground and gracefully landed on her feet, running to her owner's suitcase for refuge. She squeezed inside and snuggled up to Sakura's pajama pants.

Sakura stared questioningly at the torn skin on her arm. "What the hell…?" She looked at the door as well. "I should go outside and clear my head. Yeah… that's what I need."

She pulled her sneakers on and stumbled out the door. She walked down the hallways and the two flights of stairs that led to the main floor. She passed many girls, all waving to her, all receiving the same friendly gesture in return.

She opened the large front door and stared at how empty the giant front yard was. "Well, maybe everyone's at the mall…" She shrugged and stepped out, green grass crushed by the force. She sighed as she sat on a thick patch underneath a large tree. She scanned the area. Nothing special, other than… the… fence…

She swore loudly under her breath, and was about to leave, but a voice called out her name. She swore louder than before and spun around on her feet. Sasuke… _AGAIN! _

"What?" She avoided eye contact with him. He was probably mad from what happened earlier…

"Sakura… You didn't finish your thought. What were you going to say to me?"

She looked up with disbelief in her eyes. He wasn't actually asking that? Sasuke _Uchiha? _No Uchiha in history has ever, _ever_, _EVER _done what he is doing right now. Asked what he is asking now!

"Uh…" She was speechless! What the hell was she supposed to say?! She walked to the fence. "I…I-"

"Hey, Sakura!" Hinata happily ran over, but immediately stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh… Crap. I ruined a moment, didn't I?" She wrapped her arm around Sakura's and began tugging towards the school. "Tsunade's looking for you!"

Sasuke glared at Hinata, who had taken her attention away from him and was now trying to annoy Sakura to no end.

"She said it's really important and that something, something, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really listen to her."

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino sang as she walked through the dorm room they shared. "SAKURA!" She rolled her stunningly blue eyes. '_Must be talking to Sasuke-kun.' _She heard a muted vibration and flicked her eyes towards Sakura's bed.

She plopped herself down onto it, scaring the stupid cat in the process. She grabbed it and flipped it open. She glared at the name, but then smirked. "You hate Sasuke, huh?" She began skillfully tapping the keys on the phone. "We'll make sure he gets the message, _as painfully clear as possible_."

She dropped the phone back onto the pillow after deleting both messages, making it impossible for Sakura to know what had happened.

* * *

**A/n: I actually really feel bad for leaving it there, but this story has no plot whatsoever. Apparently, none of my stories do. I usually change things while writing, go back, rewrite it until I like it. Nothing special. **

**Ugh. I am really hating how I made Ino in this story. **

**Review Please!**


	6. What the Hell!

**A/n: I am so stupid! I can't believe I didn't change what I said was the distance between the schools! *smacks self* It is 30 feet, since I totally forgot 300 meters is **_**very **_**far. Like fucking crazy kind of far. I wrote that chapter at three in the morning, so… yeah. I corrected myself, though, and made the distance more reasonable. I also went on a vacation. That's right. I left my computer for about a week and went to the beach, bitches! Ha! **

**I guess you can call this a filler. It's preparing you for the next chapter, where there will be so much drama, it will be hilarious!!! … At least to me! XD**

**I apologize for the shortness! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"Naruto, you've been in front of that window with the video camera since we got back." Sasuke pushed Naruto away from the window, causing him to fall onto the ground. "Give it a rest."

"But Ino just went inside! She might change!" He was smacked over the head by his black haired roommate.

"She'll close the curtains too, dumbass!" He looked out the window and saw Ino throw something back onto the bed she was sitting on, although he couldn't see what it was due to the thirty feet separating them.

Naruto sighed. "I guess. But I got some great footage of her stretching!" He grinned, causing Sasuke to repeat his previous action.

"You're as perverted as Headmaster Jiraya!" He crossed his arms over his chest, but soon uncrossed them as he heard a song playing from his front pocket. He opened it and read the response from Sakura, immediately dropping his phone from the shock. The screen slowly faded to black as Sasuke stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh my god…"

He backed out of the room slowly, but ran off to seek advice from his older brother, a student-teacher that was allowed a room there, since he paid off the Headmaster.

Naruto cocked his head left and looked around before grabbing Sasuke's cell phone. He touched a button, waking up the phone and read the response. He stared at the message and he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of pity for his roommate. "Oh my god… that's really harsh."

* * *

"Tsunade! I understand, but it's the weekend! Can I do this on Monday or something?" Sakura collapsed into the chair in the headmaster's office, staring at the woman sitting behind her desk. "This can't wait?"

"Sakura," Tsunade placed both hands on her desk. "I need you to fax these papers to Jiraya!" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me give you detention."

"Fine!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll fax the papers!" She stood and walked the distance to the wood desk where Tsunade was sitting, grabbing the papers Tsunade was gesturing to.

"I appreciate you helping me!" She smirked as the pink haired teen walked out the doorway, arms full of important documents.

Sakura passed other students, smiling at them, although she felt like ripping someone's throat out. "Tsunade…. Damn it!"

She bumped into Ino, who was running down the hall at full speed. Sakura dropped the papers and watched in horror as they scattered across the floor. She wailed in anger and fell to her knees, immediately grabbing every paper in sight and back into an unorganized stack. She whipped her head up and glared at Ino, who was smirking for no apparent reason.

"Why the fuck aren't you helping me?!" Sakura screamed, grabbing another handful of papers.

Ino continued smirking and stepped around her. "I have to meet up with Karin to organize our club's next meeting." She walked a few steps before adding, "You left your cell phone upstairs." She continued on her merry way, ignoring the confused look on her roommate's face.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he knocked on his older brother's door. "I need to talk to you!" He waited for the other Uchiha to open it as he panted from running.

Itachi opened his door, glaring at him with his cold, dark eyes. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Itachi, I know you're playing spin-the-bottle, but I need advice!" The older man in front of him laughed uncomfortably and opened the door wider, stepping outside to speak with his distressed sibling.

"What?" He stared at the boy, who had devastation in his eyes. "Girlfriend troubles?" Sasuke nodded in response. "Well," Itachi leaned against the wall. "I've been on both sides, so I can help you out."

* * *

Sakura shoved the last document into the tiny fax machine in the teacher's lounge. She leaned onto the counter and exhaled deeply, knowing she had finally finished her job. She dramatically slid off the counter and onto the ground, her limbs sprawled out in different directions. '_Who's idea was it to put the teacher's lounge three floors away from the Headmaster's office?!' _

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe I should go lay down again. That kiss has seriously fucked up my day." She nodded to herself and stood, picking up the giant stack of papers she had to return to Tsunade. She walked out the doorway and down the hallway, not noticing the two girls crouched around the corner.

"Sakura's a lesbian!" Ino whispered, but had a hand slammed over her mouth.

"Are you mentally retarded?!" Karin put a finger to her lips as she removed her other hand from the blonde's mouth. "She most likely kissed Sasuke!" She gasped. "Our worst fear has come true!"

"Dun! Dun! Dun!" Ino giggled, causing the older red head to roll her eyes.

"I should call Suigetsu to investigate over there, while you and I go investigate with Hinata! I saw her leave with Sakura earlier! Maybe she saw them!" She stood and pumped her fist into the air. "Sasuke will be mine!"

"Hey!" Ino scoffed, standing up and crossing her arms over chest. "You're too old for him!"

Karin smacked Ino over her head. "By three years…!! …Shut your mouth freshman!" She huffed and readjusted her glasses. "I don't need to take any shit from you!"

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"That one!"

"This one?"

"No! THAT ONE!"

Gaara pressed the left button on the mouse, but grunted in anger. "Stupid Neji! You got me killed!"

"Well… It _is_ The Impossible Quiz." Neji threw his head back and closed his lavender eyes, already annoyed by the game the two were playing on Sasuke's laptop. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba just watched from behind them.

Sasuke buried his face in his pillow, trying to block out the boys' voices. He couldn't bear doing anything else, his heart was just ripped out of his chest, thrown into a trashcan full of salt and barbwire, and was doused in acid. …Or at least that's how he felt. Heartbreak is terrible. '_I should just hang out with the dudes tomorrow…' _He buried his face deeper. '_That will get my mind off things.' _Soon, he fell asleep with a slight feeling of despair mixed with devastation and hopelessness.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was breathing slowly. "Poor Sasuke." His friends all nodded in agreement, aware of the text that Sasuke had gotten from Sakura. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Neji spoke up, his eyes still closed. "Doesn't it seem a little odd, though?"

"Huh?" Naruto uncrossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata forwarded a picture to me… of them," He opened his eyes and sat straight up. "You know, _of them… _And Sakura didn't seem to be hating him _at all._" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, causing all the boys, except Gaara, to grin like maniacs.

Shikamaru's grin disappeared. "Well then what do you think happened?"

"Well," Neji glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of Sakura and Ino. "Maybe it _wasn't _Sakura."

* * *

"Coming!" The knocking ceased as Hinata jumped off her bed, landing barefoot on the wood floor. She stretched and shuffled to the door, scratching the back of her head. She grasped the handle of her door handle, turning it and slowly pulling in. "What?"

A hand grabbed the door and fully pushing it onto Hinata, who fell on the floor. She grunted and glared at the person who did it. Her eyes grew wide as the girl took a rope from behind her. "Hinata, we're going to ask you some questions."

**To be continued… :o *gasp***

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Omahgod! Drama, drama, drama! I've never been good at it, I don't watch the shows, so I apologize if you all seem a little confused with my lame attempts.**

**I guess I will probably end this story soon, maybe. It all depends if people WANT MOAR! **

**Lol, Suigetsu and Karin have finally come into the picture. I luff Suigetsu! I luff him so much!!! **

***Ahem* Umm…. Review please, I will reply back. But don't ask what the text messages said, I shall leave you for that. You can review and put what you think it said, I enjoy reading what you all come up with! **


	7. I Love You

**A/n: Oh my god! :o I had no idea so many people liked this story! Well, as promised, this upload was fast! I hope you all like it! As I have said before, this has much more drama. Like, a whole shit load of drama. But, I will fit some humor in there. **

**By the way, Google The Impossible Quiz, it fucking hilarious. No seriously, I love it. (Free advertising! I will advertise now! Lol)**

**I was sick yesterday. Like, throw-uppy kind of sick. -_- I guess drinking two and a half cans of Starbucks coffee (five servings) two days ago wasn't a very good idea. …Lol And then I drank another two servings after coming close to throwing up yesterday. I could now say after the caffeine wore off, that I am the stupidest person alive. That's way too much coffee!! Now I have a caffeine hangover! **

**Read and Review! NAO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anberlin, The All-American Rejects, or "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects. (I don't own Naruto, but I only put that disclaimer in the first chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7:_

_I Love You…!_

**

* * *

**

"This is _illegal. _You can't do this!" Hinata rolled her eyes as she tried to move her wrists in the chair she was tied to. "Where the _hell _did you find rope?! Where does _anyone _find rope?! And this is ridiculous! Why do you insist on me telling you where we went yesterday?!" She furiously kicked her legs.

"I'm not a lesbian! Why do you all insist on tying me up! I do _not _like bondage! Let me out of here, creeps!" Hinata shook her head. "And furthermore! Why am _I_ the one targeted?! Does the plot of life call for it?! I'm getting rope burns! This will be evidence to show the police!"

Karin rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, slightly lifting her glasses out of place. "Shut up!" She turned to Ino, who was sitting on the ground. "I'm going to go and tie up Sakura. We will get answers this time." She opened the door and left, locking it behind her.

Ino stood and walked on the other side of the room. "Why do I have to watch the hostage?!" She opened the window and sat on the bed under it. "This is so boring."

Hinata smirked and shook her wrists, the ropes immediately sliding off.

She caught them and stood, tightly holding them in her fists. She carefully tip-toed to the blonde, her socks muting the soft _pats_ her feet made. She moved directly behind Ino and brought the rope around her, binding her arms to her sides. "You should really work on your knots."

* * *

Karin slowly made her way upstairs, the moon shining through the windows. "Sasuke will be mine, he will love me!" Her red eyes grew darker as she stopped in front of Sakura's door. "I will eliminate every obstacle that stands before me." She tried the doorknob. Locked. She stared at it. '_WHAT?!' _She began to nervously bite her nails. '_This is so unplanned! What will I do? Overpower her?!' _

She shook her head and calmed herself by taking a long breath in. '_I'm sure I can. She's a freshman, right? I'm a senior. There's nothing to worry about.' _She brought her hand up to the door and knocked, smirking when she heard shuffling inside. The door opened, causing her to see a flash of pink hair, but the door was quickly slammed in her face.

Karin growled and spun on her heel, coming face to face with Hinata. She laughed nervously as the teen cracked her knuckles.

Hinata grabbed her by the collar and shoved her against the wall. "Don't even _think _about hurting Sakura again." She tightened her grip and began cutting off the red head's air supply. "But you did. So know," Her smirk turned into a mischievous grin. "I'm going to have to kick your ass."

* * *

_The Next Day…_:o *gasp!*

**

* * *

**

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, causing Sora falling to the ground. The kitten hissed and ran to her closet, where there was a tiny bed made for her from Sakura's clothing. She swung her legs off and squinted at Hinata's figure sleeping in Ino's bed.

'_So she did crash here.' _Sakura shrugged and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She averted her gaze from Hinata to the window. There she saw Naruto… with a video camera. She glared and walked to the window, leaned over Hinata and threw it open. She growled.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, causing Hinata to wake. "Knock it off!" Naruto jumped and brought the camera down.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Sakura…! Stop yelling in my ear!" Sakura moved and allowed her to get out of the bed. She yawned and turned to find three boys staring at her. "When did they pop up?"

"Hinata!" Neji yelled, standing and leaning out the window. "Why are you there?!"

"Should I be asking the same thing?" Hinata smirked. "Girls can share the same room without spazzing and making out with each other." Gaara, Naruto and Neji blushed.

"Hi… Hinata!" Neji gaped, not knowing what to say. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

She threw her arms around Sakura and brought her closer. "Or what?" Sakura smirked before pouting at the boys. Naruto covered his nose, which had started to bleed, Gaara hid out of sight and Neji's eyes grew wide.

"I'll call your parents and tell them about your new _lesbian lover_!"

Hinata immediately released Sakura and backed away. "Don't you dare!"

Neji smirked and held up his cell phone. "I have them on speed dial."

* * *

Sakura pulled a long sleeved shirt over her and smoothed out the creases. She moved to the large mirror against the wall and smiled to herself. '_Warm, comfortable, and stylish! Three birds with one jagged rock!' _She reopened the curtains and noticed the sun was gone, hidden behind some gray clouds. She pouted. "Why?" _'Can't let these ruin my day!'_

She took another look at herself before she plopped down on her bed and pulled her sneakers on. She swiftly pushed her pink cell phone into her pocket and ran out the door, making sure she didn't step on Sora. She ran out her room and down the hallway, opening the door that led to the stairs. She ran down to the second floor and to Hinata's room.

She opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Ino… and Karin…?" She looked up and saw Hinata, sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Hinata…?"

The dark haired girl looked up, an innocent expression covering her evil thoughts. "You ready to go?" She jumped off the bed, nearly landing on Ino, who was tied on the ground. "Let's go!" She walked around a frustrated Karin who was also tied up. Hinata looked down and shrugged, kneeling beside her and pulling a knife from her back pocket. She cut the ropes and stood again.

"You… bitch…" Karin growled as she stood and went to Ino, who had a sock tied around her mouth. She untied her and both of them stood, glaring at Hinata. She simply smiled back while Sakura had an oblivious expression. She stared in confusion as the two girls skirted passed her best friend, slightly shrinking away from her.

Sakura dismissed Karin's busted lip and bruises as what she thought that she could have run into a tree… or something greater than or equally stupid. She laughed at the mental image, not noticing when Hinata had roughly shoved both girls out of her way as she began walking towards the stairs.

They ran down the stairs, sneakers squeaking on tile as they avoided collisions with other females. Sakura grinned as they ran out the front door, free from the hell-school. Sakura soon slowed to a jog, allowing Hinata to catch up with her.

After a few minutes of walking, the mall began coming into view. Sakura jumped for joy, speeding up so she could arrive into her sanctuary untouched by the evils of rain. She felt a drop of unknown liquid hit the tip of her nose. Her mouth fell open and she soon found herself sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Sakura! Wait up!"

"There's no time, Hinata! It's _raining!!"_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke pulled the blanket tighter around him. "Sasuke." Shikamaru sat in Naruto's computer chair and had a less-than-enthusiastic expression. "We think you should get out."

The raven stayed silent, facing the wall with devastated eyes. Naruto stepped forward and poked the teen, who was curled into a fetal position. Naruto's eyes quickly lit up as he got a brilliant idea. …No. Seriously. He grabbed the tiny iPod sitting on Sasuke's bedside table and put it to his ear.

"What's that Mr. iPod?" He smirked and walked to the window, throwing it open. "You believe you can fly?" He dangled it out the window. Sasuke still did not stir. Naruto tossed it out the window. "Bye!"

All the boys stared at the teen still in bed. "Does Mr. Cell Phone want to take a wild ride down the side of this building?" Naruto was about to throw the phone out the window as well, but a song began playing. Naruto flipped it open, but his eyes grew wide.

"Um… This isn't a good time. Call back later." He hung up as Sasuke shot up in his bed.

"Who was that?" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Telemarketer." He quickly said, causing Sasuke to eye him more suspiciously.

"Give me the phone." Naruto shoved the phone in his back pocket and motioned for the other guys to run.

"Sasuke… um." He began backing out of the open door as the raven swung his legs out of the bed and stood, inching towards Naruto. "We'll be at the mall!" He ran out and closed the door behind him. Sasuke glared at the door and pulled his shoes on, having fallen asleep in his day clothes, yesterday, he didn't feel the need to change. His sense of urgency wouldn't allow him.

'_If Sakura's there… I'll be able to ask her why…' _

_

* * *

_

Sakura glared out the sliding glass doors of the mall. "Why did Naruto pick up?!" Her head made a hollow _thump _as it hit the table they were sitting at. Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled her iPod out of her pocket.

"Will Anberlin help?" Sakura shook her head. "How about The All-American Rejects?" Sakura slowly nodded, taking one of the earphones she was holding. She smiled as the rhythmic guitar blasted through her ears.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I've gone around a time or two, just to waste my time with you."_

Hinata smirked and turned the volume down. "Odd, isn't it? All the songs we've been hearing lately seem to be yours and Sasuke's theme songs." She laughed to herself as the song continued.

They were interrupted as they saw the boys walk through the entrance. Sakura's eyes lit up and she painfully yanked the earphone out of her ear. '_Sasuke…!!' _The boys froze in place as they the girls green eyes stared at them in confusion.

Sasuke bumped into them, finally looking up to see why they had stopped. His eyes met with Sakura's and he quickly looked away. He mumbled something to his friends and stalked off, walking passed the pink haired teen; meeting her eyes once again. "Sasuke…? What's wrong?"

He looked away, hiding the feeling of repulsion and hopelessness they would show. "Like you don't know." He stopped and turned. "Come with me." He grabbed her by her healing wrists, rather harshly, and began pulling her along. She stumbled out of her seat and continued walking clumsily after him.

Naruto casually walked over to the table and sat next to Hinata, careful not to sit too close when he received a glare from Neji. The all pulled chairs from other tables and sat down with them.

"What's with Uchiha?" She asked, moving her iPod away from Naruto, who was staring at it.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's cell phone out of his phone and looked through his messages, finding the one he needed. He showed her the phone and Hinata's eyes grew wide. "Sakura wouldn't ever say that!" She was going to pull out her phone, but Neji shot her a glare.

"Don't show them."

"I'll show them whatever I want!" She opened the picture and turned her phone towards them. "Besides… It's cute!" The guy's held back laughs. "We can piss off every fangirl in the world if we post this on the internet!"

Naruto grinned. "Let's sell it to the tabloids."

Hinata whipped her head to her left, staring at the blonde next to her. "Like hell, I will!" She closed her phone. "Unlike you all, I respect Sakura's privacy. Not so much Sasuke's, but Sakura's my best friend. I wouldn't want her plagued by a picture for the rest of her life."

The boys exchanged confused glances. Hinata rolled her eyes. "I don't want her to be mauled by the obsessed fangirls at our school! I can only beat up so many."

* * *

Sasuke looked around the bookstore he was walking in and pulled Sakura into a broom closet with him. She blushed as he closed the door, trapping her inside with him. He flipped the switch, dimly illuminating the suffocating volume of the room. Sasuke dropped her wrist and stared into her eyes, where he still saw confusion.

"Sakura," He started, leaning further into the wall. She blushed at their close proximity. "I know you hate me… but I'm only going to ask this one question."

Sakura stared at him, her confusion overwhelming the side of her mind that was trying to find the answer. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't hate you!" He stared harder into her eyes.

"But… You texted me and told me yesterday!" His eyes were wide and his mind was swimming, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I didn't text you at all yesterday!"

"You told me yourself-" His grew as wide as they could possibly go and he mentally slapped himself. "Ino."

"Wha-" He crushed his lips to hers, silencing her instantly. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and tightened his grip around her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sasuke… I don't hate you. I… I love you!"

**End of Part 1 of **_**An All Girls School, Great…**_

* * *

**A/n: Hah! There! It's over! (Not really) Part Two will start in the next chapter. I already have it planned out, but no spoilers for you! …Unless you ask specifically for them. **

**Anyway, Review please! **

**Give me your opinions! But don't flame. I don't like getting burned. -.-**


	8. Blame Naruto!

**A/n: Oh my god! It's the start of something new! (HSM lol) Anyways, I decided to make this story into two parts because I am skipping ahead. Y'know? Okay! To the point! This is the second part of **_**An All Girls School, Great… **_**which is my most popular story. **

**No seriously. It tops my MattxMello story… By like, 1000 views and 1 review. lol **

**The first chapter has over 1,000 views, which might not seem like much to the other awesome writers out there, but I'm lucky that anyone has seen this at all. And for my loyal readers out there, the hundreds that come back every chapter, I thank you. *Hands you all cookiessss!!!!* :D I ain't no sap. I know how to ruin moments.**

**I know that the first scene isn't logical, can never happen, and is stupid, please don't kill me for it! I also warn Twilight lovers. There will be slight fan bashing! (extremely mild, but be forewarned.) Another warning. I'm not sure if that's how you spell Kurenai or Jiraya. Please forgive me and tell me the correct spelling. (if it's wrong) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** by Stephanie Meyer! (Neither do I own Naruto, but that disclaimer is on the first chapter) **

**Anyway… READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_An All Girls School, Great…  
__Part 2: We're Going Co-Ed?!  
__Chapter 8: Blame Naruto!_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto! Be careful!"

"Relax, Sasuke." The blonde casually replied. "I know exactly what I'm do-" The bottle of chemicals emptied itself into the beaker, resulting in a strange gurgling sound. Naruto stared in horror as an unknown smoke began swirling in the air. Fumes began to rise from the fizzling substance spilled on the tiled floor. Soon, it began eating away at it.

"Kabuto-Sensei…" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "We have a problem here!"

The silver haired teacher looked up from his desk, eyes growing wide behind his glasses. "Boys, not to sound urgent, but evacuate this room immediately!" He swiftly picked up the room's phone and dialed Jiraya, who answered it quickly.

"Yes?"

"Jiraya!" It's Kabuto! Evacuate the building immediately and call the fire department! We have a chemical spill!"

* * *

_Earlier that Day… (In the morning, since the first scene was homeroom)_

_

* * *

_

Sakura groaned and pulled herself out of bed. "A month." She shut off her alarm clock, which was buzzing uncontrollably. "That happened all the way back in August!" She threw her arms into the air.

After getting changed into her uniform in the hallway's bathroom, she ran over to Hinata, who was her new roommate-as of last week-and began to violently shake her. "Hina! Hina! Wake up!"

"Go away…!" She groaned, waving her away. "Saku!" She yelled as the pinkette began jumping on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey, Hina-Chan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's school! Today is school!" She yelled, smirking very mischievously. "It's eight o'clock!"

Hinata shot up in bed. "I'm late!"

"For your time of the month?" Sakura questioned innocently.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes. "_Seriously? _How _lame._" She threw her legs off her bed and ran to the only closet in the room. "I'm late to school!" She grabbed her uniform, but glanced over at the clock. Sakura held back a laugh. "You lied!"

"C'mon! It's not that bad! 7:30 is a good time to be waking up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hinata pulled the curtains shut at the sight of a familiar camera-holding blonde and walked out the door. "Boys never learn."

Sakura threw herself onto her bed, deciding to call Sasuke a few minutes before class so she could have time to read the new book her mother sent to her in the mail.

She picked up the book with a moon on the cover, reading the odd title. "_Midnight_, huh?" She opened the cover, making herself comfortable on her pillow. "Sounds promising."

At that moment, Hinata burst through the door. "Eh?!" She ran over to Sakura. "Did you say _Midnight?!" _She jumped onto Sakura's bed and grabbed the book from her. "No way!" She held the book close to her chest and began jumping around the room.

Sakura coughed and held out her hand, which Hinata placed the book back into. "Please don't fangirl over a book!" She huffed and opened the front page again.

"But Ed and Isabella are so cute together!" Hinata whined, but Sakura held up her index finger in the air, which silenced the purple haired girl.

"I swear to god, Hinata! Hush up so I can read it first!" She closed it, receiving a horrified look from her best friend. She rolled her eyes again, reopening her book so she could shut Hinata up. "I would've never thought that you were a fangirl, Hinata. I'm really disappointed in you."

"Just shut up and read the damn book."

"Language, young lady!"

_

* * *

_

_A Little after the First Scene, but Still a Little Before… (If that makes any sense)_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto, you dumbass!" The blonde was hit over the head by five different boys, who called themselves his "friends".

"How the _hell_ could you be so stupid?!" Neji yelled, taking another hit at there human punching bag.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hey!!" Naruto yelled, holding his hands in front of him. "At least one good thing came out of this!"

"And what in _hell _is that?! Our school is temporarily closed! It's a health hazard!" Gaara yelled. "I don't want to go home to my father!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're going there." He pointed to the school next door, or rather, the all girls school. "Where there are _girls."_

All the boys' eyes grew wide and they all simultaneously smacked their foreheads, screaming out in unison, "How the _hell _did we _not _think of that?!"

"I believe I am owed five apologies from all of you." Naruto grinned, but was punched in the arm… five times.

"Fuck off!"

* * *

_Meanwhile… (Showtime!)_

_

* * *

_

Sakura grabbed her textbooks, preparing for her extremely dull day at school. She walked into the open door of her English class, taking a seat in front next to Tenten. Tenten squealed, immediately turning to the pinkette. "I'm so excited about the end of year dance!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That's _at the end of the year." _She whipped her head and looked forward, but continued their conversation. "It's September. Only one month into this school year." She held up her right index finger to show how many months _one_ was.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura!" Tenten growled, "I meant Neji will be there!" Her voice immediately lowered, her crush on the brunette was apparently a secret.

"I thought you liked Sasuke!"

Tenten's expression changed to one of annoyance. "I don't crush on taken men. Trust me, honey. That's something I don't want to experience again." She chewed on her pen, slowly counting down the seconds to the start of homeroom. "Girlfriends can be real bitches when you steal their men."

Sakura raised an eyebrow again. "Home wrecking, much?"

"You can only wreck a home if there are children and/or it is a committed relationship." She sighed. "He broke up with-" She was interrupted by the bell.

The teacher walked into the classroom, her long, curly brown hair cascading down to the middle of her back. "Good morning, students." The girls murmured similar greetings.

"Today we-" Kurenai glanced out the window, an odd movement catching her eyes. Her voice trailed off as she saw a huge crowd, estimating of about three hundred, standing outside the boys' school. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stepped to the window, since it was on the ground floor, and looked closely. "Well that's odd…" The crowd dispersed, and she turned back to her class.

"What was that, Kurenai-Sensei?" A girl in the back asked, a worried expression lightly touching her features. "Should we be concerned?"

"No… of course not." Kurenai contemplated different scenarios, but decided there was nothing to worry about. She turned away from the window and walked back to the front of the class. She opened the book on her podium and cleared her throat. "As I was saying…"

Tsunade's voice on the intercom interrupted her, Kurenai throwing her book on her desk as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Girls and teachers, I need everyone to go to the auditorium immediately for an emergency assembly."

Kurenai stood, apparently leaning on her desk, and simply stated to her students, "Follow me." All the girls immediately dropped their things and formed a line behind her, walking out of the class and through the hallways. All the girls that filed into hallways whispered to each other, wondering what was happening.

Soon, Kurenai pushed open the auditorium door, which was conveniently located in the same building, and placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Sakura looked into around as they were led into the giant room, her jaw falling. "What in fucking hell?!"

"Hi Sakura!" Sasuke smirked, as Naruto jumped up and down. Soon, all the boys in their tiny group followed his example, even Gaara. She blushed as she looked around, her classmates staring at her.

"You know Neji?!" Tenten gawked, a light blush on her cheeks. "And you _didn't tell me?!" _

Sakura bit her lip as Kurenai waved off her students, leaving them to the mercy of empty seats next to _boys._

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, but thankfully at that moment, Hinata ran up. "Sakura let's go sit by my cousin… and his friends… And _your boyfriend_!"

…Nevermind, scratch that. "Hinata! No!" She was pulled into the aisle, her friend pushing her down next to Sasuke as she took a seat next to the other boys.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke slung an arm around his girlfriend, but she threw it off.

"Why the hell are you guys here?!" She hissed, her anger finally boiling over.

"Naruto spilled some chemicals, a big hole in the ground, Y'know, the usual." Sasuke nonchalantly stated, making Sakura's eye twitch continuously.

'_Maybe they'll leave soon.' _she reasoned with herself.

'_**Hopefully not! Let's get down with our bad self!' **_Sakura blushed as her Inner-Sakura's perverted thoughts filled her head. '_**Maybe we'll share a room with him so we can-' **_Sakura slapped herself, the thoughts immediately going away.

"Er… Sakura… Are you okay?" The pinkette turned to Sasuke, and then to her wrist, which she noticed he had his hand tightly wrapped around it. She quickly nodded, blushing a dark color as the bad thoughts tried coming back into her clean mind.

"Attention, students!" Jiraya commanded through the microphone, which was in the middle of the stage. The chattering continued, apparently he wasn't obeyed in his own school. Tsunade twitched and pushed him aside, grabbing the microphone in both hands before screaming, "Shut the hell up!" The students abruptly stopped talking, the boys all wearing horrific expressions, the girls calm.

"Thank you." She smiled innocently, moving away from the microphone. The white haired headmaster stepped back in front of the microphone, shot at glare at the woman next to him, and began speaking again. "I'm sure most of you students are confused as to why we are here." He glared into the crowd. "…Except Naruto." Said boy held back a laugh as the man continued. "We had a situation in chemistry class earlier and had to come over here due to the chemical's fumes. We will go back as soon as possible, but for now we will be staying here."

The girls all squealed, obviously approving of the new arrangements. Only half of the boys, most likely the homosexuals (A/N: insert giggle fit), groaned. Jiraya growled, which the boys took as a sign to shut up. "So, we will be moving the boys into here until further notice."

"Where will we stay?!" A silver haired boy, immediately recognized as Hidan, yelled out.

Jiraya rolled his eyes and turned to Tsunade, who was leaning against the velvet red curtain, an impossible feat only she could perform.

"Unused dormitories." She bluntly stated, knowing there was most likely enough rooms if an estimated five boys stayed in each. "I suggest you haul ass if you want a good room with four of your buddies. Assembly adjourned... So haul ass." The boys all jumped out of their seats, all struggling to pick their rooms. "Oh yeah," She added, all the boys turning. "You harass any of the girls, I will personally castrate you." They boys all ran out.

The girls burst into giggles as they all filed out of the now empty auditorium. Sakura blushed as Sasuke grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They slowly walked out, but the shorted pinkette spoke up. "What if you don't find your friends?"

"They'll call me, don't worry." At that moment, as if on cue, a song began blasting out of his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. "What do you want?"

"Little brother, do you want to share a room with me and my friends?!" Sasuke closed his phone, not wanting to answer the question. The same song began playing again and he growled, causing Sakura to giggle.

"You found a room?"

"Yeah." Neji's voice answered, Sakura listened intently. "Hinata showed us one." Sakura blushed, knowing it was the room next to theirs, since the hallway she currently lived in had mostly empty rooms.

"Where?"

"Sakura will show you." Sakura could practically _see _the smirk Neji had. The pinkette pulled her boyfriend along, leading the way to their new room.

"I hate your friend and his cousin."

"Don't worry, I hate them too."

She rolled her eyes. '_What is with boys and smirking?!' _

'_**Honey, they only smirk because they want to-' **_

'_Bad Inner-Sakura! Bad!' _

'_**You know you want it!'**_

'_Hush up!'_

'_**No you shut up!'**_

Sakura shook her head. She was definitely going insane if she was arguing with herself… and losing. The finally reached the room after what seemed like eternity. She saw Hinata smirking, one similar to her cousin's, outside an open door.

"In here!" Sakura rolled her eyes and let go of the raven's wrist, turning and walking to the door next to it, threw it open, and slammed it behind her.

* * *

**Few! That took forever to write! That was my longest chapter ever!! Over 2,500 words! (a LOT) Anyways, yes I know that this is impossible, but bear with me and don't bitch at me or flame me! Anyway, I will tell you why it took me so long to update! **

**Rain, lightning, hiatus, Y'know, the usual. I had the ideas in my head, but I couldn't get them on the computer! So, forgive me!**

**I also got songs on my iPod, which are fricking awesome!!! **

**Please review!!! They help updates become faster! **


	9. Fate Brings Us Together Again

**A/n: So, this update took long for a good reason… school started. Yeah, in the middle of fucking summer. **

**On a happier note, I have updated. Read to see this chapter, review and I will update. That's right. I won't update unless I have at **_**least **_**ten**** reviews. *epic dr. evil pinky* I am holding this story hostage!!! **

**The slight fluff is to even out my terrible attempt at drama. Please don't get turned off by the lame-ness! Now that Suigetsu and Karin have become more verbal, things will get funnier. Yes, that's right. I have a lot of Karin bashing in future chapters. (Fuck yessssss!~!!!!!)**

**Oh yes. I also have the last chapter planned out, which is probably going to be at around chapter twenty-thirty-forty-something. Y'know, around there. I promise for it to be hilarious. **

**Warning: Twilight and New Moon bashing. Why? Because I read the books and they sucked. I know I am most likely going to get flamed for it, so bring it the fuck on!!!! GRRR!!!! I need flamers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Other disclaimer at the beginning of the story.**

**

* * *

**

_An All Girls School, Great…  
Part 2: We're Going Co-Ed?!  
Chapter 9: Fate Brings Us Together… Again_

**

* * *

**

"Karin. I'm not going to help you do anything." Suigetsu spun on his heels and began walking away, but the red head grabbed him by his shoulder. "Plotting against a freshman is low, even for you."

Karin's eyes twitched behind her glasses but she tried her best to ignore the comment. "I'll make it worth your while."

The silver haired boy smirked and turned to face the red head again. "What will my payment be?"

"I can get you Sakura."

Suigetsu crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I'm listening."

* * *

_What can those two be planning?! (No spoilers for you!) _

* * *

Sakura rubbed her temples as she sat cross-legged in her bed, pretending the boys next door were _not _there. Pretending that none of that day had happened and that everything was normal, but that was just wishful thinking. It _had _happened.

She could hear the conversation next door, but she tried to ignore it. "Dude, Naruto!" A male voice said. "Thanks man!"

She threw open her book, but couldn't bear to read. "Midnight sucks." At that moment Hinata burst through the door, feeling the need to make an epic entrance.

"What did you just say?!"

"Are you eavesdropping?!" Sakura growled, but Hinata giggled.

"That doesn't matter right now. Did you just say Midnight sucks?!"

"Yes!" Sakura threw the book she was holding onto the floor. "And Full Moon isn't any better!"

"Give at try!" Hinata pleaded, dropping to her knees in front of the book. "Don't hate things so easily!"

"I've never been more sure! I hate it!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she childishly looked away. "Ed can't think that he is automatically forgiven after he tries to commit suicide over Isabella's supposed "death". Only obsessive exes do that.

"And not only that," Sakura continued. "but Jack was there for Isabella post-breakup! He comforted her and she just dropped him! Just like that! I can't believe that!"

Hinata stitched her eyebrows together. "Who would want a Werewolf for a boyfriend? Vampires sound _sexy_."

"Vampires are gay ass sparkly wannabe cannibals." She turned her head back to Hinata. "Only unicorns can sparkle."

"Whatever." Hinata crossed her arms and stood, beginning to walk to her bed. "Friends accept friend's opinions and fandoms."

"Well then," Sakura pulled the blankets over her body. "I guess we're not friends."

Hinata hesitated before turning back to the door, slowly opening it so she could leave. "…I guess not."

* * *

_Sakura had just unknowingly lost her protection from Karin and Ino. But, what is the worst that can happen? *Wink wink nudge nudge*_

_

* * *

_

"She looked pissed, Sasuke!" Naruto elbowed Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor, a blanket tightly pulled around him. "D'you think you two might break up, or somthin'?"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto and let me sleep. We have school tomorrow," Sasuke lay down on the cold, wood floor with a pillow, too stubborn and creeped out to share a bed with his friends.

"Maybe you'll get classes with her."

"Goodnight, Naruto," Sasuke growled, clenching his eyes shut. He was suddenly interrupted by a very loud knock on the door.

"Go away!" Gaara wailed in a drowsy tone, being the only one in the group that suffered from insomnia. "We're trying to sleep!" Although he said not to, the person at the door threw it open and flipped the light switch on.

"Hinata…?" Neji rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the overcrowded full sized bed, groggily staring at his cousin. "What happened…?"

She looked disastrous. Tears streaked down her cheeks, carrying her mascara along with it. She sobbed and ran over to the only bed in the room, jumping over the raven squinting at the light on the floor. Throwing her arms around the nearest boy (who just so happened to be Neji), she sobbed into his sleep shirt, soaking it with tears.

"Excuse me, but what is the matter?"

"Sakura hates me!" She tightened her grip on her cousin, who was awkwardly patting her on her back.

"Err… Sorry?"

"No! That's terrible! I can't protect her from…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled away, glancing down at the boy on the floor, who was staring at her curiously while lying on his stomach. "Err… You-know-who, you-know-who-else, and their new buddy."

"I do not follow." Neji was alert, but didn't understand who the last person was.

"Umm…" Hinata thought for a second. "Dude that hangs around you-know-who but not you-know-who-else. I think you might know him." Everyone other than Sasuke nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Anyway… I heard from a reliable source that they were seen talking, but they weren't close enough to hear them." She glanced again at Sasuke, who had cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you talking about?"

Hinata dismissed his question by waving her hand. "Nothing that concerns you… for now." He continued staring, but gave up and decided to go to sleep as they discussed it further.

"As I was saying…" Hinata's tone lowered to a near whisper as she took an empty place onto the crowded bed. "I have three plans, three ways to counter-attack if anything happens."

Sasuke felt himself slipping out of consciousness as he tried his hardest to listen. "We can't let them lay a finger on Sakura and Sasuke…" His eyebrows stitched together as he found himself slipping away, not knowing what to make of their conversation. "All we know is that Suigetsu is smarter than Karin..."

* * *

_The Next Morning… (Oh no! Hinata's in a room full of boys alone! Good thing she's a lesbian! …j/k j/k j/k)_

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke with a start, sending her brown haired kitten flying off the bed. She whipped her head to the bed parallel to hers, but it was empty. Her eyes fell as she remembered how horrible she was to her best friend, wondering where she could be.

She thought - for a split second - on the likely place her ex-friend could be, and pressed her ear to the wall, which was thin enough to hear the voices from the adjacent room. She listened intently, but heard nothing other than snoring. Her eyebrows knitted together as she turned to her clock. "Six?!" She groaned, rubbing at her eyes and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

She stretched, wondering which classes, if any, she would have with Sasuke. She remembered all the boys being called out of their rooms to pick up their stuff, to get new schedules, and to tell Tsunade their new room numbers.

Sakura shook her head in disapproval. "How the hell could they let Naruto play with chemicals? And who was smart enough to make the science lab on the second floor of the science building?" She sighed and paused before her door, checking her sleepwear over once before opening it and began walking out the door.

Sakura absently ran a hand through her hair, a growl erupting from her throat. There he was, the image of him dancing before her eyes. She closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head. She reopened them, but immediately collided with someone else.

"Mother f-!" She flushed as she stared into the eyes of none other then her boyfriend Sasuke. She expected him to smirk at her clumsiness, but he didn't. She cocked an eyebrow at his serious expression. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you," He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into her room, sitting her down on her bed. Her heart rate increased when he sat behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I think something's wrong," He hesitated momentarily, but pulled her closer as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Hinata was discussing something important last night with the guys that involves the both of us." His grip tightened on her.

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Is something wrong?"

He exhaled deeply before speaking again. "Yes. I'm sure of it."

"I've been through practically everything. There's nothing terrible any of your fans can do to me that they already haven't."

He spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for anything bad to happen to you. I knew avoiding you was a good idea…. I'm so selfish."

Sakura pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Don't pull a fucking Edward Cullen on me or I'll deck you." He chuckled lightly and captured her lips in a kiss that non-verbally spoke of a better place without the worry of being murdered by insane hormone-driven teenaged girls.

She smirked at the thought. '_I wonder how many girls would kill to be in my place…' _She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she could without seeming suggestive. Sasuke, being the tease that he was, pulled away and pushed her away. "Tease." She hissed as he laughed at her unhappiness.

He shrugged and leaned forward, causing her to instinctively lean back. Due to her already being slanted in a 120 degree angle, she fell onto the bed. The Uchiha smirked as he hovered over her. "I'm a tease now?" He leaned onto her and touched his nose to hers as her already dark cheek deepened into a mahogany color. "You haven't seen anything yet."

At that exact moment, someone highly unwelcome through open, and walked through the door. A tall, more older-looking Sasuke look-alike theatrically gasped at the sight.

"Sasuke! Naughty boy! Good thing you're friends called to warn me or else this girl could have been in trouble!" Itachi smirked as his little brother growled and flipped the bird. He climbed off of the blushing pinkette and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Have you looked at your schedule yet?" His grin grew wider when his brother shook his head. "Well, looks like you two will get to find out who the new teachers are later…" His smugness formed into a smirk as he leaned against the doorway. "I suggest you two be more discreet and do things like this at a more reasonable time. Teachers are checking around at this time."

"Which teacher's coming to check this hall?" Sakura paled as Itachi's grin grew wider.

"Me." He left the doorway, his voice drifting down the hallway. "I'm going to have to report you two!"

Sakura hesitantly turned to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes at the door. "He's such a bad liar."

"Err… Wh-" His lips were once again crushed to hers and she knew not to worry about getting caught. The fluttery feeling in her stomach made her ashen colored cheeks turn a deep pink as she closed her eyes. But as soon as the kiss came, it went.

"Um… Sakura. I'm gonna go get my schedule and see if we have any classes together." He stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, but didn't argue as she heard shouting in the next room already. She glanced at the clock, smoothing out the creases in her pajamas simultaneously, and blushed.

"It's already seven-thirty?" Sakura swung her legs off her bed and decided to start her morning routine. She yawned, stretched, and began pulling her uniform together. She held up a pink bra, turning quickly as she heard the door open. She blushed a similar shade as he did, so she stuffed it back into her drawer.

He covered his eyes. "I didn't see it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper he clutched, unfolding it as she scanned the list of classes.

"How… odd… We have all… the same… classes." She hummed to herself, placing a hand on her hips as she scanned it again. "Well at least I can show you around… It also seems we have two teachers from now on too…" She shook her head and pushed the paper in his face, which he now uncovered.

"Now get out. I'm changing." She spun him around and began pushing him out the door.

"It's odd. We used to hate each other… fate seems to love the idea of us being together…" She blushed and slammed the door in his face, making sure to lock it.

After dressing and brushing her teeth, she lazily unlocked the door. She cocked an eyebrow as she noticed that Hinata was still missing. Deciding she knew where she would most likely be, she knocked on the door adjacent to hers. The voices inside quieted and the door swung inward, revealing a distressed Hyuga.

Sakura winced at the mascara tracks and the bags under her lavender eyes and looked around her to see the people she knew would be there. She saw Neji glaring and visibly shuddered as she grabbed the girl by her wrist and led her out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Hinata…" She said as they both sat down on their own beds, facing each other. "I'm so… so sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch last night… It's just… Y'know… the third week of the month…" Her voice trailed off as she blushed in embarrassment. "Will you ever forgive me-" Hinata threw her arms around the pinkette, embracing with a bone-crushing force.

"Of course I forgive you, stupid! I wasn't mad…" Her voice trailed off as well as she pulled away. "I… err… have to get dressed now!"

* * *

**To the first three people who guess where I got Sakura's cat's name from gets to have an OC put into some of their classes or in Sasuke's fan club. They will be rarely mentioned, but those people will also get the right of me to advertise one of their stories (which I will hand pick if they have any written) for them. I will reply to you if you "win", if I don't then you lose. So hurry, hurry, hurry! (I'm terrible, aren't I?) **

**Sorry for the short-ness. I'm building up the suspense for their mystery teachers.**

**Please review! Remember!! 10 or no updating!!!**


	10. Welcome to Hell or AHHH!

**A/n: **_I've decided to change my author's notes to italics instead of bold because it seems more professional. Wow… It's amazing how quickly I reached the ten review goal! Wow! I should demand more from all of you! Hmmm…. Maybe I should… Okay… I will. I expect at least fifteen (15) reviews this time or no updating! (I'm evil, aren't I? Why yes, I am)_

_Another thing before the next announcement: This next few chapters are only going to get more and more dramatic, so I suppose I should change the genres to Romance/Drama? Tell me if I should in a review please, because I am serious on this. It's going to get like, super dramatic. So dramatic, I might laugh at my own writing. (Keep in mind I am terrible at drama so it might like… I dunno, SUCK!)_

_Oh… and I forgot to write this in the first chapter (I'm stupid. This is the 10__th__. I might end up adding it when I rewrite this story later on) But from now on there will be yaoi and (possibly if I'm feeling nice for the fans or if it's requested) yuri happenings. But don't let it discourage you from the story. It won't be happening to the MAIN-main characters… (like… Sasuke's group of friends or something) Only to those around them. _

_Anyways… I'd like to take the rest of this author's note to congratulate XxXangelkunoichiXxX, Universal Fighter, and 1naruhinaXsasusaku1! Those three all answered the trivia question at the end of the last story and will have their Ocs join our little A.A.G.S.G. family! These people were nice enough to take a guess, all getting it right. Okay, so now I will introduce the Ocs. _

_XxXangelkunoichiXxX's Oc's name is Michiko Nakamura and will be mentioned frequently in this chapter, for she was the first to guess the right answer! (Yay for you!) I don't own her OC! She came up with the description! I was only allowed to pick the personality! _

_Universal Fighter never replied to my private message, so she didn't tell me the info for her OC. :[ But I will take this paragraph to advertise her "Angelic Layer" story, although I've never heard of that… (sorry, I needed to do something for you!)_

_And last, but not least, is 1naruhinaXsasusaku1's OC, Violet, who will be sharing some classes with Sakura and Sasuke! (I hope this is okay with you, I tried to fit her in as best as I could! I don't own her OC either, although she is awesome. :D _

_Okay, since this author's note is finally coming to a close, (sorry for the long-ness) I will tell you all that I might take longer to update next time, for I am possibly getting a new laptop in the near future! (I'm hoping, so I'm forewarning you all.) So that means I will be clearing out all my files off this computer and such._

**

* * *

**

_An All Girls School, Great…  
Part 2: We're Going Co-Ed?!  
Chapter 10: Welcome to Hell or AHHH!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Sakura quickly threw open her locker, messily shuffling through the papers as Sasuke leaned against the other metal containers beside her. Muffled conversations were heard around them and she resisted the urge to attack someone. "I can't believe we have all of our classes together…" She slammed it shut, holding out the extra sheets of paper for the Uchiha next to her. "You'll need these for English. Kurenai is terrible…"

"Yes… I wonder who the other teacher is…." The raven smirked down at her as he tucked a rose colored strand of hair behind Sakura's ear. "I hope it isn't my brother or one of his friends…" There was a tap on his shoulder and he growled, spinning to meet his older brother.

"Sasuke, that is very rude! You should respect your teachers," Itachi scolded. "Now get to class before I write you up!"

Sasuke's mouth fell open in mock-horror. "Oh no! What ever shall I do?!" He smirked at his brother, "I was on my way, anyway." He moved his hand behind him, still facing his taller brother, and held Sakura's hand. "Come along, Sakura. Our class awaits us."

They walked in silence to the A building, Sakura glaring at every girl that glared, flipping off every boy that laughed, and smiling at those that showed enough kindness. Sasuke looked around the intriguingly large campus, quirking an eyebrow at the distances of all the buildings. "What is the point of two side-by-side schools if they are both extremely and unnecessarily large?" Sakura stopped at a door he recognized as the entrance to the English and Drama building.

She passed the curious stares of the females and males, all on the young couple. "I never thought about that… but now that I do…" They both stopped at a door as she finished her sentence. She slowly opened it. "I guess it's pretty stupid… like… on a _Naruto_ level." She opened her eyes and gawked as other students squeezed through the door after them, "Whoa…"

Students were scattered around the room, either sitting on the floors, desks, or tables. She gaped at the size, wondering how many people they had managed to fit in the thirty-by-thirty classroom. She was slowly counting them, more students squeezing passed her as she tried doing the math in her head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from behind her and gave her a gentle nudge, causing her to stumble forward and take her (amazingly) unoccupied desk next to Tenten. Sasuke followed her and sat down on the tiled floor next to her, leaning against her side as she made herself comfortable in her desk.

The bell rang and Kurenai walked up to the podium in the front of her class, closely followed by another male with peculiarly silver hair. His nose and every other feature below it was hidden by a book, which Sakura noticed was a paperback copy of _Midnight. _She shuddered at the thought of the copy of literature and why a man was so interested in it.

"Okay," Kurenai growled at the class. "Shut your goddamn mouths and listen up." The chattering abruptly stopped and an eerie silence befell the class. "I am Kurenai Yuhi, your English teacher. Since there are a good sixty-something of you in this class, Tsunade Senju, your new headmistress, demanded of me to accept the extra help of one of the other teachers of the godforsaken school next door." Sakura noted the annoyed tone in her female teacher's voice, immediately knowing she wasn't all-too-happy about the new addition. "This," she lazily gestured to the man beside her, "is Kakashi-Sensei."

The man reluctantly closed his book and, with half-lidded eyes, stared at the class uninterestedly. He raised his right hand and waved, giving a half-smile that was covered by a strange blue mask that reached the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway," Kurenai continued, tapping her fingers against the wood of the podium in a rhythmic beat. "All of your teachers will _indeed _have another teacher accompanying them as their new partners to teach you all shit you already know." Some of the male students in the class cringed at their new teacher's language, but she dismissed it and continued.

"For all my female students," she warmly smiled, "welcome back from the commotion of yesterday, since all my classes were cancelled." She swept the class with her glare and added, "and for all my new male students… welcome to your new, semester-long _hell." _

Kakashi-Sensei snickered at her comment, but she turned to glare at him as well. He held up his hands in front of him, signaling a surrender and she turned back to the class. "Now, get your books out and turn to three hundred and sixty-fucking-six." Sakura cringed. Kurenai does _not _sound very happy today.

The rest of class went by quickly, since Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei had assigned a book report due Friday. Sakura planned on using _The Gutsy Ninja, _since she had not read any other worthy books. The bell rang, and she gathered up her papers, stuffing them inside her oversized backpack of a purse.

"Sakura!" She stopped, causing Sasuke to slow behind her. Tenten walked to her, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, trying her best to smile. "Err… Sakura, I'm sure you're familiar with Neji?" Sasuke turned to avoid eavesdropping, but couldn't help smirking.

Sakura flicked her green eyes in the Uchiha's direction angrily, but nodded. "Yes, we happen to be neighbors at this school." The sentence was spoken through clenched teeth, as she still was not happy with the arrangement.

"Good! Uh… I mean…" Tenten blushed in embarrassment and clutched her books tighter. "Um… never mind!" She turned and ran off, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Looks like little Neji has an admirer. You weren't kidding when you said my friends were popular as well…" He looked around, noticing a few girls were following them. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's hand, which caused her to blush a light pink. She grinned, turned her head to look at the fangirls of Sasuke, and flipped them off.

"Bitch," Temari breathed from the back, taking great offense to the rude hand gesture.

Sakura quickened her pace to her math class, which was in the B building. Sasuke stumbled slightly, but they soon slowed to a reasonable walking speed as they stepped onto the concrete outside. The mid-morning sun bathed them in a golden light as they passed other students. They walked through yet another door, Sakura glancing at the watch she had on her right wrist. She quickened her pace, abandoning the hand of Sasuke as she broke into a run., leaving Sasuke a few feet behind her.

She rounded another corner, heard her name called out to her, and collided with another person. "Crap!" She stumbled back, but didn't hit the ground for two arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist in time.

"Whoa!" The girl she ran into flew onto the floor which her back on the tile, but immediately sat and rubbed her head. She goofily laughed as she ruffled her jet black hair. "Sorry for that. I was in a hurry…" She stood and brushed herself off, laughing at her own klutziness. "I'm so blind sometimes…" She looked up at the two, Sakura now staring at her oddly.

"Are you okay…?" The pinkette asked as she touches the girls forehead with the back of her head. "You seem a little… err… Did you hit your head?"

The girl stared at her, her dark eyes showing nothing other than confusion. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! This happens all the time!" She glanced at her watch. "Oh! Gotta go! Science is across campus!" And with that, the odd girl ran off. Sakura turned to Sasuke, shrugged, and continued to walk to her next class.

They sluggishly walked through the open class door and Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Y…You!" Sakura giggled and walked to her desk, which was one seat ahead and to the left of Hinata's, which was in the second row of the class. She turned and smiled, noticing that Naruto and Neji were occupying the spaces on the floor to her left and right.

Sasuke glared at the dark haired man in front of him. "Why are you my teacher?"

"Sasuke. Don't make me write you up for talking rudely to me." Itachi scolded his younger a brother, a fairly large grin slowly spreading itself across his face. "I have that right, you know."

Sasuke spluttered at the raven, who was having a good time poking fun at his brother's bad luck. "Wh… What?!"

"Go sit down with your girlfriend baby brother, or else I'll rat you out on earlier's events." His grin grew wider as his brother's already pale skin grew more pale, giving it an ashen tone.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. It's in my power." He motioned for his brother to leave him, which he immediately did.

Sasuke spun on his heels and walked to Sakura, muttering slurred profanities under his breath. He sat cross-legged next to his pink haired girlfriend, resting his head against her thigh. "Mother fucker."

Sakura stifled a giggle as best as she could. "What luck we have today, huh?" He growled as the bell rang, so she decided not to say more on the apparently touchy subject. She turned her head and looked forward, smiling to herself. She noticed that their female math teacher, whatever-her-name-was-she-couldn't-remember, was missing and was replaced with two male teachers.

Itachi stepped up to the podium, waved to Sasuke, and cleared his throat. "Students, I, Itachi Uchiha, along with Kisame Hoshigaki, are your new math teachers. Your previous math teacher, I-have-no-idea-who," Some of the girls giggled at this, "quit when she found out that Hoshigaki-San was her teaching partner." He grinned widely, snickering as his brother's eyes grew wide from the first row. "So… she quit! Not much to say I guess, other than I am related to this boy, right here." He pointed to Sasuke, causing almost every girl in the class to squeal in unison.

Itachi grinned at the response. "Yes… that's right. Sasuke Uchiha is in your class. Right here. And his dorm number is-"

"Please don't give out any information!" Sasuke pleaded with his unmerciful brother, causing him to grin wider.

"-One hundred and two." He looked down at his brother, who was clutching Sakura's knee-length plaid skirt. He buried his face into it, shaking from fear. He turned back to the book placed on the podium and began reading through the pages.

"Mother fucking bastard…" He convulsed again as he heard pencils scribbling on paper. "I'm definitely going to get raped by every girl… and maybe a few boys… in this school tonight…"

Sakura smirked and patted the back of his spiked hair in a fruitless effort to calm him. "Bunk with me tonight," she softly whispered. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending the night with the boys."

"Like hell I won't," a voice behind her harshly whispered. Sakura turned and smiled at Hinata, who was glaring at her. "Don't lie, Sakura."

"I would never lie! I'm sure you'd _love _the opportunity to sleep in the same room as Naruto again."

Hinata blushed, which earned her curious stares from the boys at both of her sides, and flipped off her best friend. "I hope you _die_, Sakura," she quickly regained her composure. "Heaven won't accept you if you keep spewing lies. I'm surprised your nose hasn't grown."

"Satan would be afraid to even let me in a ten mile radius of Hell." Sakura sneered, which made Hinata's lips twitch with a smile. "He'd be too afraid of me shoving a pair of size seven stilettos in his face. I'd make sure to buy some before dying and write in my will for the funeral people to put them on for me."

"Okay! Attention class!" Itachi clapped his hands together, closing the math textbook he was previously skimming through. "Take out a scrap piece of paper. We're doing equations!"

Sakura opened her purse, pulled out two sheets of paper, and handed one two Sasuke. "Math is fun…" she dreamily commented, pulling out a pen as well. "But only equations… the rest sucks…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that when they were both young, he used to tease her for this. "Even when you've grown up. You still love math…"

She turned and smiled, remembering exactly what he meant as Itachi began writing down equations on the board. "Yes… I do."

* * *

Sakura grinned at the moping raven next to her. She pulled her pink hair into a messy ponytail and stretched her arms behind her head as they walked to the soccer field for P.E. Her uniform slightly rolled itself up, exposing her stomach. Blushing, she quickly pulled it down. "What luck we have today! English with Kakashi, Math with Itachi and Kisame, Art with Sasori and Dei-Dei, Biology with Kakuzu, Chemistry with Zetsu and Konan, and Phys Ed with Hidan. What are the odds?"

Sasuke shuddered. "Why does Konan have to be here too? She bothers me…" They stopped as they saw a familiar group of people. "Looks like we have PE with them. Finally a class where I know more than five people…"

Naruto whipped his head around, jumped up and down, and waved. Hinata, who was standing next to him in her equally small uniform, smacked him over the back of the head to calm him down. Neji bumped congratulatory knuckles with her. Shikamaru boredly shook his head and Kiba grinned at the sight of the two. Gaara, being the only one who didn't even remotely care, glared at a butterfly in the opposite direction. Another unknown blonde girl bounded into the group as Sakura and Sasuke closed the gap between them. She stopped next to Hinata and cupped her hand against her ear while she whispered something.

"What?! Both of them?!" Hinata's head whipped behind her and she growled. She turned back to the girl and spoke quickly, "Thanks Michiko. I appreciate the help. Did you hear anything?"

Michiko, who's flaxen hair was tied into two long ponytails, shook her head. "They're too far. And not only that, but they're keeping to themselves. It would seem obvious if I tried to eavesdrop."

Hinata nodded, understanding what Sakura and Sasuke didn't. "We will have to look out for them. I wonder what they're up too…"

Hidan, who's peculiarly silver hair was gelled back, blew his whistle. He motioned to Anko, the female PE teacher, and she pulled out tow soccer balls from a bin. She gave one to Hidan while she held hers under one arm. "Okay student, I will count you all one through four."

She numbered all the students, who were now waiting instructions. "Ones go left, twos right, threes on the right on the second field, and fours go left." Everyone scattered. Sakura ran to the group of twos, noticing she only had Hinata and the girl she ran into earlier that day.

The girl smiled and walked over to Sakura. "Hello. I don't think we've properly met." She extended a hand. "I'm Violet, and I can't wait to get this game started!"

Sakura smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Sakura." She heard a whistle and saw the girl run away.

She saw a flash of bight red hair along with the soccer ball run past her. She spun and immediately pursued the older female, immediately recognized as the enemy team for the yellow flag around her waist. She ran along side her and stole the ball, using her feet to move it away from her.

The girl glared, her eyes a darker shade of red then her hair, but then grinned maliciously. Sakura stared momentarily, but continued moving the ball away from her. She could see the goal. It was less than twenty-maybe thirty-feet away. The goalie seemed to be a silver haired boy.

"Sakura!!" Hinata called out to her, but it was too late. A foot collided with her leg horizontally around the calf with enough force, if possible, to snap the bone in half.

She heard a horrible snapping sound and screamed.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!!! What do you think happened?! Okay. I know I seriously suck at writing soccer scenes, but I needed to use that since you can sort of get away with injuring people if you know how to lie well enough. That was terrible, I know. I really need to brush up on my soccer rules and such. _

_Guess what happens next! Guess who the goalie was! (obvious) Guess who the mysterious red haired girl was! (Obvious again) Guess the plan!!! GAAAHHHH!!!! _

_So much pressure to write this chapter. I would thank people individually, but I didn't do it in time. Thank you people that reviewed! I really appreciate it! It really helps me update faster. Like… now. But the real people, or bands I'd like to thank are listed in the next paragraph. _

_This chapter was written with the help of _You and I _by Anarbor, _Such Great Heights _by The Postal Service, _Seventeen Forever _by Metro Station, _Shake It _by Metro Station, _I Can't Do It Alone _by 3OH!3, _Apologize _by_ _Silverstein_, _and _MakeDamnSure _by_ _Taking Back Sunday._

_**Remember! 15 reviews or no updating!!!!!**_


	11. The Three Longest Days of My Life

_A/n: Oh… my… 15 reviews that fast?! Not only that, but 22?! _

_Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, people seem to think it was rather evil of me. I'm happy that all of you love this story! And don't you just LOVE that I made you wait do long? Of course you did!_

_By the way… Don't you all love my new summary?! I HATED the old one, so I decided to change it. It seems more fitting if I do say so myself. Have any of you also re-read the first and second chapters? I rewrote them to fit the storyline and supposedly "existent" plot. I am also planning to rewrite the last chapter because the soccer scene is… lacking._

_Anyway… Universal Fighter's OC has joined our AAGSG family! She finally got to the internet and replied~! (I feel so happy to have more things to write about!) Her OC's name is Hisui Shin and she will of course be in this story! (I tried to fit her in as best as I could, although her actual introduction may not be until the next chapter, SORRY!)_

_Okay! Here is the next chapter! Only 20 reviews for my next update people! Get to work on typing! It is the least you can do! _

_It was written longer than all the others as an apology for the whole, "hiatus" thing, so here is chapter eleven!_

_Oh yeah… and this chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer that slyly calls herself -*Sasusaku*-! This is dedicated to you, Hun! Thanks for your review that tipped the number to and over 100! Bur most of all, I thank those that brought the number to 99 in the first place!_

_Another, last note: The reason for my late update is that I am on the verge of HATING SASUSAKU! :O It's shocking, I know! Maybe because I have been rather pissed about the whole Naruto/Sakura thing and I have been slowly and unintentionally leaning towards Sasuke/Karin, although I love Suigetsu/Karin! Therefore, my mind has been at war with what my favorite pairing is, but I suppose, for the sake of this story, I will continue it all the way to its full length._

_P.P.S: I think I might be starting to like Karin as well. :O *is pelted with sharp, blunt, metal objects*_

_Warning: STRESSING Sasuke! LANGUAGE! AND O.O.C.-NESS! _

* * *

_An All Girls School (Great…)  
__Part 2: We're Going Co-Ed?!  
Chapter 11: The Three Longest Days of His Life_

* * *

The steel doors of the ambulance closed, the piercing sirens loud enough to drown out Sakura's sickening screams of agony.

Hinata stared in disbelief at the retreating emergency vehicle with wide, pale eyes, as every other person in school was.

She knew. She knew this would happen. She couldn't protect her best friend. She had never felt so… so _angry _in her life. She _saw _it happen! She had vowed to help Sakura and Sasuke after the incident with Ino and Karin. _SHE KNEW!_

The suppressed, unfamiliar anger deep inside her began bubbling, _seething_, threatening to boil over as she whipped her head around to the senior who had severely injured her best friend. Sakura, the girl she had known since they were born, the girl she had protected from bullies in preschool, the girl who couldn't hurt a _fly_, who had merely fallen in _love_ with a boy. Beginning to walk in that direction, Hinata growled, "_You… you bitch…"_

Karin flinched at the venom dripping from the short Hyuuga's mouth, taking a nervous step back. The deceased, sunny-yellow grass beneath her feet crackled and broke with each step.

Neji turned and stared at his cousin as she twitched once and approached the red head. He was not going to stop her. He was angry himself; he didn't care how far she would take this.

The petite, violet haired teen growled and leaped forward, tackling the much taller woman to the grass. The girl under her screamed at the top of her lungs as fists were blindly swung at her and a hand tangled itself in her hair to hold her head in place. Hinata felt two pairs of arms wrap around her petite body in an attempt to restrain her. More hands grabbed her arms as she tried to swing at Neji and Naruto.

"You better watch yourself, Karin!" Hinata screamed as she was dragged away from the bruised teenager lying in the dead grass. _"You better pray to God Almighty that I will not kill you in your sleep tonight." _

Sasuke began shaking from the shock, never experiencing anything near something so frightening. Her screams echoed in his ears as he tried to cover them with his hands, unable to block the mental recording tearing at his mind and sanity.

The bell for the end of school rang and everyone scattered, running in different directions. Sasuke's friends cautiously walked over to him, worried for his and Sakura's sake. "Sasuke…" Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We have to go…"

"I let this happen…" Kiba and Shikamaru pulled Sasuke to his feet. "I should have never kissed her. This would have never happened. We would have stayed friends… How will her parents react to this…? How will _my _parents react to this? They practically raised her…" He continued rambling as he was walked to the locker room, his attention returning and focusing on the bag of clothes shoved into his stomach.

He slowly changed, still deep in thought as he was wondering how she was doing. He mentally counted the days of the week until the weekend, when and if he would be able to visit her. Reality came crashing down onto him as he walked into the doorframe of the room he now shared with his friends.

"Three days…" He stumbled into the room, which was unbearably empty, and collapsed onto the bed. His dark eyes glared at the door he forgot to close, but then averted to the blank, white, popcorn ceiling above him.

He could not believe himself. He _let _this happen. He knew the moment that wicked and triumphant grin flashed across that girl's lips that he had failed in protecting their relationship. He immediately recognized at that agonizing moment, she did mean harm. She enjoyed every hellish minute of it. '_She probably would've done worse if the goalie hadn't pushed her away. The teacher's weren't even paying attention. They were probably making out in the supplies closet,'_ He shuddered at the thought. '_I miss Sakura… I wonder how long it will be until my parents call me-'_

A shrill ring interrupted his thoughts and he grimaced at the sick irony. He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open, meeting the frantic voice of his mother.

"Sasuke! Is Sakura all right? We just received a call from the Harunos that said she was hurt! They said they received a call from the hospital and they immediately left! Can you tell us what happened?!"

He swallowed the lump of guilt that clogged his throat and began stuttering his explanation. "I-It's my fault. Some g-girl broke her l-leg while we were playing soccer." He shuddered at the thought

Mikoto let out a shaky sigh, glad to hear nothing mortally dangerous befell on their favorite not daughter. "Why aren't you with her?!" Her voice immediately took an irritated tone.

"Believe me, Mom; I would if they let me. I'm not allowed to see her until Friday, if not, Saturday." His voice was shaky, recalling the terrible injury and how everyone was denied the right to ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital.

"H-How bad was the break?" Mikoto's nervous voice died down.

"Mother," Sasuke paused, "we heard the bone snap. The girl that broke it clearly wanted to do her harm," as he finished the last word, the line went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and decided against calling his mother back.

Collapsing once again onto the bed, he heard approaching footsteps. Not bothering to sit or respond as he heard his friends greet him, they let him be as they left for the room next door. His eyes trailed to the golden light penetrating through the closed, cream-colored curtains and glared at the dust particles dancing in the air. The miniscule balls of dust slowly floated down and disappeared where the light's concentration broke.

He angrily sighed at the thought provoking scene and turned onto his side, his back facing the window. He thought about the homework he had, but decided against starting it, he was just too depressed. This was probably going to be the longest three days of his life…

* * *

_Day Two:_

_Still no Sakura…_

* * *

English was forlorn.

It was also deafeningly silent; no one other than Kurenai-Sensei spoke a word, and even today, the day after '_the accident_', Kurenai was quiet and reserved. She hardly spoke, still in shock of what had happened to one of her favorite students. Sasuke slumped over the desk that Sakura usually sat at, his eyes never leaving the blank whiteboard, which had few tints of marker residue and dented with use and old age. Even Tenten, who he noticed to usually be talkative, was silent.

_No one could say a word. _

Oh, how news travels quickly and affects those that are close to fate's victims.

At least the red haired menace was in in-school suspension for attacking a student, intentional or not. However, where was the satisfaction in that? She would be allowed back into PE and they would probably try something again. Sasuke mentally shuddered at the thought of Sakura being injured in anything worse.

The bell rang, interrupting Kurenai mid-sentence. She angrily sighed and crossed her arms, "No homework other than reading for half an hour." The class groaned, but left as they were dismissed.

Grabbing his binder, Sasuke mused that he didn't have his first class with anyone he really knew, so he silently walked alone. A raven-haired girl with blue highlights soon swerved and began walking alongside him, smiling politely with knee-high black socks. He turned his head and shot a glare at her.

She turned to him, flashing the Uchiha brown eyes and spoke in a worry-filled voice, "I heard what happened to Sakura yesterday, I hope she's doing well. I'm sure you must be horrified, being her boyfriend and all." Sasuke averted his gaze back ahead of him, ignoring the potential fangirl.

The girl, knowing he was not going to add anything, continued. "Would you mind if I walked with you to our next class? I also heard Itachi-Sensei mention you were in his second hour math class."

"Hn," he responded, noticing the girl not gawking at him, as he was usually used to, but looking ahead.

"Sakura is a close friend of mine, we met in the beginning of the year, since we are practically neighbors in the hallway," The girl mumbled, trying to start a decent conversation. "I had noticed that last month a red haired girl regularly checking up on her, so I of course grew suspicious…" The girl's voice trailed off as Sasuke abruptly stopped mid-step, the blood of his cheeks slowly draining away.

"_What did you just say?" _

The girl beside him swallowed thickly and squeaked, "A red haired girl - I think her name was Karin - used to walk through our hallway although she lived a few floors down. She would always write down notes, so I would always ask her to leave. And one night, Hinata Hyuga beat her up because she was trying to enter her room."

Sasuke unknowingly growled, causing the petite girl to hesitantly take a step back. His eyes snapped up and his glare softened. "Sorry…" He moved his head away from her, "I have to go."

She cocked her head to the side and weakly lifted the hand that was not holding her books to her chest and gave a slow, hesitant wave. She sighed and continued walking to her math class.

Sasuke ran. He did not know where, but he was sure he was going to miss his math class. He felt sick; his pale face was almost a snowy-white. He passed many students, all staring at him in confusion, and rounded another corner before turning into a dead end hallway.

He ran into the nearest bathroom - that was now marked as a males only - and ignored the bell that told him he was late to class. He felt too sick; he was going to throw up, he knew it.

He was aware that there were some girls obsessed with him, but actually going to such lengths as to premeditatedly injure the annoyance - his best friend - his girlfriend?

Pushing a door to a stall, he dropped his binder and fell to his knees, heaving into the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

'_This is disgusting,' _He thought as he wiped his mouth with the back of his left needed to inform the principal… _no. _He needed to see Sakura. She's probably waiting for him. He gagged a few more times and wiped the corners of his mouth on his sleeve. _No. _First of all, he needed to visit the nurse to be excused from the rest of classes.

His mind was racing as he left the restroom with his binder after washing his hands. He sprinted across the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and to the first aid station located on the second floor. He slowed, taking one baby-like step at a time as his breathing came in pants that burned the back of his throat. Maybe he should have gone to the nurse's station across campus… Maybe it was a bad idea to run… His mind babbled as he slowly pushed open the door with a Plexiglas window and neat letters that spelled out the nurse's name. He tapped on the opened door, the adrenaline slowly trickling away and replaced with dizziness and a pulsing migraine settling into the back of his head.

"Shizune… I really need to be excused from classes because…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he met two heads, both not facing him, but instead a different direction. Both turned at the sound of his voice, Shizune smiling while her current patient grimaced at the sight of the Uchiha.

"How can I help you, Sasuke? I'm just about finished up bandaging Suigetsu," Shizune pleasantly smiled once more as she forcefully patted the cloth wrapped around the teen's am, causing him to wince.

Sasuke cautiously walked in, eyeing the strange, violet-eyed boy sitting, now alone, on one of the many beds meant for the patients. Their gazes met, both unable to break it as their eyes narrowed simultaneously, Sasuke slowly passing him to follow the nurse, who was retreating into her office, inclining his head just so the connection of their glares would not break.

"Excuse me," Shizune tapped on Sasuke's forehead, searching for his attention. "I just asked what was wrong."

Sasuke's unblinking gaze broke and he turned to the petite woman, rubbing at his stinging, watering eyes.

"Uh… yeah. I need an excuse from the rest of today's classes because I… I got sick… and I'm currently nauseous," Sasuke mumbled as he moved one hand to his head, which was beginning to spin from his dizziness.

Shizune averted her gaze from her paperwork and looked him over once, then motioning for him to sit with her dark eyes. "All right, but I will have to take your temperature," she pulled out the tiny machine, told him to open his mouth, and stuck the long thermometer under his tongue. She wrote down the temperature as the machine beeped and disposed of the sanitary plastic that easily slid off the metal rod into the trash bin next to her desk.

"What class are you in right now, Sasuke?" Shizune placed the tip of her pen expectantly next to a blank box of the form she was filling out and met his gaze, "After that, you can go lie down while I call Headmistress Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Sasuke stood, still cradling his head in one hand and muttered, "Math. Uchiha, Hoshigaki."

He stepped out of the office and around the corner that hid the office from view, meeting the silver-haired boy's gaze once more. Sasuke slowly walked to one of the beds, three away from Suigetsu and sat down, still glaring at the boy.

"What the _fuck's _your problem?!" Sasuke harshly whispered, slightly leaning forward to exaggerate the intensity of one of his many glares. "I hope Hinata got you good because I know you were in it to _hurt. My. Sakura." _He was now hissing in frustration, unable to contain the anger boiling within him, completely overriding his headache and dizziness.

"_What are you talking about?!" _Suigetsu countered, vainly trying his best to retain his innocence. "It was that entire crazy bitch, Karin's idea. I was only there to-" Suigetsu immediately bit his lip, cutting off his statement.

Sasuke's face darkened as he leaned forward, a hand slamming onto the bed in front of him, leaning closer, _"What were you going to say?" _

Suigetsu flinched from the venom thickly coating Sasuke's words and grimaced once more, thickly swallowing the lump in his throat. "I… I was only there to make sure she didn't do much damage. I _was_ the one that restrained her from kicking Sakura's face in, wasn't I?"

Sasuke's glare darkened a deep, charcoal black, his eyes piercing through Suigetsu with much hate, without thinking of controlling his language, he spat, "I'm not _fucking_ stupid, idiot. I know from Hinata that you were in it too, so you better knock off spewing your lies before I do what Hinata did and _destroy_ your other arm."

Slowly leaning away, Suigetsu's violet eyes grew wide with each passing millisecond, his fear of the Uchiha slowly rising. "I… I didn't do anything. I was just someone on the sidelines…"

"Fuck that shit, I know what you said. I know because _someone heard the two of you. _So, before you try to convince me with more lies, keep in mind that your plan was out in the open. _I know you want Sakura." _

Suigetsu paled, his bandaged arm, which was his left, was in the air to defend any oncoming attack. "…Shit."

"Yeah, I know, and when I find out what room you're staying in, you'll have to lock the door, because I'm going to kill you. Pass that message to that red haired psychopath as well. Don't' forget to tell her _I hate her and hope she dies a slow, horrible and painful death."_

Shizune walked in at that moment and coughed into her hand, calling the audience of both students. "Both of you are excused from both classes." She turned and began walking back into her office, but she quickly added, "Sasuke, Headmistress Tsunade is expecting you."

Sasuke shot a last glare at Suigetsu, which Shizune caught, causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion. He turned to the woman as he reached the doorway, a hand flying to his head as his headache returned, "Sure, I'll get right on it."

Shizune, with a confused frown, turned to Suigetsu. The silver haired teen merely stared up at her with wide eyes and shook his head, standing and heading out in the opposite direction, out of the other exit. She sighed and returned to her desk, finishing paperwork.

* * *

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what happened yesterday," Tsunade's voice was stern as she peered down at the furious Uchiha, who was leaning as far away from Karin as he could without the headmasters noticing.

Sasuke shot a warning glare at Karin, who was batting her eyelashes behind her dark-rimmed glasses, and pressed his back to the chair. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Can you send her out? _She's distracting." _

Tsunade blinked at his tone, but complied as she sent out the now fuming red head. "Alright, she's out. Now speak."

Sasuke closed his charcoal eyes and thought, replaying the incident through his mind. He opened them once more and began telling the events from yesterday in great detail, making sure to stress the actual break and how Karin, was indeed not sorry.

Sasuke scowled as he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of red hair, "Do you know about Sakura's current health?" He gripped the armrest of the chair he was sitting in tightly, his knuckles threatening to burst from under his skin.

"Sasuke, there's no need to worry, Sakura's fine. She is going to stay in the hospital for a while though, because her leg was broken, but she is fine," Tsunade threw a glance at Jiraiya, who was leaning against the file cabinet in the far right corner of the office. He pushed away from it and walked to Tsunade's with long strides. "Sasuke… We cannot do anything about Karin. We have no proof she did this on purpose, the most we can punish her with is a few days of in-school suspension and a demand of an apology, which Sakura will have to accept. "

Sasuke's right eye twitched in irritation, his relieved gaze fading into a hateful, venomous glare. "An _apology?!_ She… She planned all of this! She knew what she was going to do! _I have proof! I have witnesses!" _

Tsunade's stern eyes softened as she unclasped her hands, staring down at the truly worried student. "Sasuke… maybe you should go back to your room. Not only do you seem unwell, but you don't seem to be taking this lightly."

"I… I'm fine!" Sasuke met his new headmistress's gaze and he flinched, soon caving in and standing, turning to the door and walking out.

"_Hello, Sasuke…" _Sasuke flinched at the smooth voice, his whole body abruptly stopping as he slowly turned.

"What do you want, Itachi? I thought you were supposed to be teaching this morning." The raven-haired teen came face-to-face with his older brother and he glared with all his might, although the stinging, pulsing migraine caused him to wince.

"Third is my prep hour, you know that." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but faltered as they began tearing.

Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger sibling, ignoring his protests and annoyed whining. "Sasuke, you know, as your older brother, I am supposed to help you with things such as this."

Sasuke's shoulders shook with obvious sobs, but he stayed silent, not daring to ruin his reputation by crying in front of others, although he already done so… so he did not want to be _loud_ about it.

"I… I let this happen, Itachi. If I never kissed her, then maybe we wouldn't have gotten together and we would stay hating each other…"

Itachi stared down at the top of his younger brother's head, confused. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke pulled away, unwrapping his arms from his older brother waist, his eyes red with tears. "I… I think I might have to break up with her, Itachi. It may be the only way to protect her…

"No matter how much it hurts me… or how much it hurts _her_."

* * *

_Day Three:_

_Anticipation for the Week's End_

* * *

Sasuke woke to an annoying buzz of an alarm clock without the throbbing of his skull, but with a sore back as he curled up into a ball onto the floor. He groaned as he heard his friends yawning on the two beds behind him, all still _okay _with sharing beds.

_They were all creeps and Sasuke knew it. _

"Wake up, Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes flew open as he heard a chorus of voices surrounding him. His bloodshot eyes swiveled around the entire group that was in his view, giving each a glare.

"_Fuck off."_

Naruto crouched down next to the raven-haired teen attempting to cover his face with the pillow he was sleeping on. "You really need to get over your fear of guys and hop into the bed with us. Sleeping on the floor can really affect your posture."

"Shut up," Sasuke groaned, but was ignored as his arms began to be pulled, almost disconnecting them from their sockets. He wearily opened his eyes, glaring at all the boys that were once again surrounding him. "Fine. I'll get up if that gets all of you off my case."

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at his friends for the millionth time that morning. He stood, although his legs ached from the awkward position he fell asleep the night before and he picked up his blanket with minimal obscenities.

Sasuke was usually a morning person, but he had not exactly gone to sleep very early the night before. He had spent time with his brother who slowly brought him out of his reserved shell and managed to uncover some emotions other than anger. He, at the time, didn't appreciate the unnecessary pestering, but at least a few good things had come out of it.

He no longer blamed himself and he still hated Karin.

Unfortunately, though, the thought of protecting Sakura still stood.

He was going to break things off so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. It was the only way, and he knew that Karin wasn't done yet.

_No… _The feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him that she was only getting started. He shuddered, dropping his clean uniform shirt. He had to stop thinking about it, Sakura was okay.

Vanquishing all negative thoughts from his mind, he quickly fled from the room and down the hallway, passing gawking girls and… _boys… _He uncomfortably coughed and rushed into a bathroom and into a stall, quickly dressed, and ran back out and into the dorm room he and his friends shared.

Panting, he collapsed onto one of the unmade beds, panting heavily from the large spurt of energy he had just wasted on dressing himself. He sat, shaking his head as he speedily decided against walking down to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

Whoa… Wait… He really needed to slow things down this morning.

He grabbed his plastic binder sitting in the ground across the room next to his shoes and _slowly _shuffled to the door, pulling on his sock and black Converse along the way, only stumbling a few times. With one last tug of his laces, he placed a hand on the door's frame, holding himself upright momentarily. He opened his door, noting that the alarm clock across the room told him he still had a few minutes until classes started.

He walked down the hallway with his binder under his left arm and yawned into his right hand, quickly knocking on Hinata and Sakura's door, telling the others to he was on his way.

Gaara poked his head out of the room, turning his head to Sasuke's retreating figure. He walked out, taking long strides until falling into step beside the raven-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to Gaara, raising an eyebrow at the red head, quickly muttering, "What do you want, Sabaku?"

Although Gaara was in the Sasuke's tight-knit group of friends, the raven-haired teen was never fond of the red head. He never could understand why they had so much in common - both the brooding type - and only liked that Gaara hardly spoke.

This was definitely peculiar, he thought that Gaara hated him too… but maybe, if Gaara was seeking him out to speak with him, maybe they were friends after all these years…

"Shut the hell up and listen to me because I know you're going to bitch about it when I'm finished."

Nope… the statement still stood.

Sasuke scowled at Gaara, any chance of the red head being his best friend shattered. "I am offended!"

"Yeah, whatever," Gaara nonchalantly stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets, continuing as he looked forward as well, "I know you, Sasuke. I can practically guess whatever you will think, since we've known one another for fifteen years. I know that you've probably thought too drastically, deciding that you're probably going to break it off with Sakura."

Gaara turned to Sasuke, who was staring critically at him with wide, dark eyes. "I care about Sakura too, so if you do hurt her, I'll make sure to kick your ass." His emerald glare intensified as he slightly leaned forward, making sure only the Uchiha could hear in the crowded hallway, "She's like a sister to me, and I'll be waiting for her to say the word so I can finally do what I should have years ago when you used to bully her." With that said, the red head left the stunned raven in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide with sweat beading on his forehead.

"Shit," Sasuke voiced as he thickly swallowed, flinching when he heard the bell for the students to begin scrambling to classes, which he did. He was definitely not looking forward to today, but at least after school, he would be able to see Sakura.

* * *

Patiently waiting for the bell to ring for his third hour, which was a tad more verbal than his first and second classes, Sasuke tapped a pencil against the large canvas of paper before him. Well… of course it was, third hour _was _art, after all!

…And Deidara wouldn't let him forget it.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha's left eye twitched in irritation at his male blonde teacher's annoying voice. "You're work looks positively astounding!"

Sasuke turned his head from the easel that was homing him still-art painting, throwing Deidara a glare. "It's a bowl of fruit."

Sasori walked by, throwing Sasuke's art an uninterested glance, but decided to play along and bother the Uchiha as well. "I like the way the light source hit's the fruit at just the right angle, causing the apple to glisten."

Sasuke groaned, ignoring Naruto's muffled giggle across from him. He never liked Sasori, his red headed teacher that was not only _very _old, but he had a face of a fifteen-year-old and a voice to match. Although, Sasori did, unfortunately, have a ticking time bomb of an attitude and an impatient personality.

Whatever Deidara saw in him Sasuke would never be able to comprehend.

"I see you used pastels instead of paints, hmm." Deidara was now squinting close to the paper of the easel, his bangs brushed behind one ear so they wouldn't get in the way of his eyes. Sasuke leaned back and away from his teacher who was leaning over him to view the art. "I think this earns an A plus!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, scoffing at Deidara's grade. "I think that it could use some improvement."

Deidara's head slowly lolled to the side, his wide, innocent blue eyes staring at Sasori and steadily darkening into a glare. "Don't contradict my grade!"

"I can give him whatever grade I want!" There were snickers around them and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his teachers.

"Well… So can I!"

"I say that it's an A minus!"

"Don't talk me down in front of our students!"

"Why don't you just shut up then?!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping the bell would ring soon so he could leave. Why can't they just yell during their prep hour…?

'…_Wait… never mind. Scratch that. That sounded wrong for a second.' _Sasuke shook unwanted mental images from his mind, wincing as they kept returning and harassing him.

The bell chose to, at that time, interrupt his thoughts, which caused him to mentally rejoice at the chance to leave. "Finally!"

Sasori and Deidara turned towards Sasuke, who had slapped a hand over his mouth and simultaneously glared at him. Deidara straightened himself, throwing his icy glare over to the red head standing next to him, striding over to the only desk located in the far right corner of the room.

Sasuke grabbed his binder and fled the room, brushing passed Naruto and Kiba, both in his art class. He ran around a closely packed hallway, cursing as he bumped into someone. His eyes trailed up as he met the all-too familiar gaze of someone he hated.

"Why the hell are _you _out here, Karin?"

"Simple, I was supposed to apologize for harassment wasn't I?" The red headed female batted her eyelashes, "I'm _sorry, _Sasuke-_kun."_

* * *

Cracking open one eye and then the other, Sakura was met with blinding white lights. She quickly shut her emerald eyes, hating the sudden change of darkness to brightness. She opened them once again, her eyes slowly adjusting.

Other than the blinding white light, through her grogginess, she noted that there was not only a strange but steady beeping, but there was an odd, overpowering aroma of rubbing alcohol.

"She's awake!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard a door open and many pairs of footsteps including very familiar voices. Her eyes opened completely, registering that there were also many familiar faces crowded around her. Arms were thrown around her and tears soaked her hospital gown, belonging to no one other than both of her mothers.

"Sakura, you're awake! Are you all right, honey? Does anything hurt? Do you need painkillers?" Sakura awkwardly hugged he mother with one arm while still hugging Mikoto with the other.

"Dear, who did this to you? We'll sue the school and their family!" Sakura smiled at Mikoto's anger, squeezing them both once again before releasing them abruptly when pain shot through her body.

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura was surprised by how her voice cracked, but she brushed it off as the effect of waking.

Mikoto smiled, nodding happily and she turned to Sakura's mother, whose long pink hair was pulled into a bun. She whispered something into her ear that caused the woman to giggle happily, turning to everyone in the room.

"Everyone leave them alone, I'm sure that they want they're privacy!" Sakura noticed that all her friends were there, even the few that she wasn't the best of friends with but still in contact with. She briefly thought she saw Ino but brushed it off as nothing.

As the room cleared, Sakura turned to the only person left standing, who was staring out the dark window at the city lights with a blank expression. He turned to her as the door closed behind the last person, their gaze locking.

Sasuke rushed forward and to the side of her hospital bed, taking her head in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers with a fierce, but simultaneous gentle force. Sakura eagerly pressed back, her right hand covering the hand placed on her right cheek, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to fall as they slid slowly to a close.

Sasuke pulled away, wiping away the tear that had reached her cheek with a gentle sweep of the pad of his thumb. He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes with a truly terrified expression. "I'm so relieved to know you're alright, Sakura."

Sakura allowed more tears to fall, both from the pain shooting up the right side of her body. "Wha… What happened, Sasuke? I don't remember anything other than pain…"

Sasuke bit his lip, choosing to skirt pass the question instead of breaking the terrible news to her. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura's gaze intensified, staring him down although he was hovering above her. "It's broken, isn't it…"

Sasuke nodded, quickly pecking her on the cheek. "The cast is red, so maybe it isn't that bad."

"Gay color. Maybe they should have made it pink or lime green," Sakura smiled, causing her boyfriend to do the same.

"I already took the liberty of tagging it, so I hope you don't mind. Although, everyone else was getting mad because I was taking up too much space earlier."

"What did you write?"

"Nothing…"

Sakura pushed him away, ignoring the quick jolt of pain as she threw aside her blankets to stare at her cast. She wrinkled her nose at the scarlet color, but warmly smiled at the note scribbled onto there. "Thank you, now if I want All Time Low, I'll only have to look down at my mangled leg." She absently began humming the tune of _"Dear Maria, Count Me In" _to herself as she read the words.

Sasuke sat next to her on the bed, throwing an arm around her and embracing her. "I know you wouldn't appreciate My Chemical Romance on there, so I settled for the next best thing."

Sakura returned the hug, thanking the hospital for allowing her to still have her bra on under her hospital gown. That would have been very awkward!

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura. I always will."

* * *

**END. **

…

J/k j/k j/k j/k!!!

_A/n: Damn! Three months just for that?! Bad Arianna! *smacks self* I'm really sorry for such a late update, I got really pissed after learning that I wasn't getting a laptop at all back in September, so I lost my muse. But whatever, at least I updated, right?! _

_Oh my freaking god, before I say anything else, I have to make an announcement. …I think Karin might be one of my favorite characters. :O I know you're probably pissed beyond belief while readin this, but keep in mind, IT WON'T AFFECT THE STORY AT ALL! K? K. _

_Don't you all love me for fluff? :3 Why of course you do! I only ended it like that because I have been depressed lately. Last month I was threatened to be written up for telling some cheerleading bitch off for bullying one of my friends (who is abused at home)! What the hell, right?! But whatever, I just think Summer can get over her bloated ego and go fuck herself! :DReview PLEASE! 20 for next update!!!_


	12. Let's Start Over

_A/n: ...I am SO embarrassed. Yeah, you know in the last chapter where I said the reason I didn't update was because I was angsting and emo-ing about the lack of laptop? Yeah... um... I take that back... I AM SO SORRY! It turns out that my bitch-fit tantrum was, unfortunately, for no reason. *dodges forks, knives, and spoons* It seems that, without my knowing of, my grandparents and uncle pitched in and got me a laptop. I just about cried at the sight of the box, with the first thought in my mind being how many readers I pissed off for the electronic sitting before me. ...Heh... heh? *is tackled by readers*I'm really sorry and I hope you all forgive me! Also, Merry Christmas... And New Year's… And Valentine's Day… St. Patrick's Day… and Easter… Ugh… I can't believe it has been five months…_

_By the way, who the fuck does Masashi Kisimoto think he is?! He tried to kill off Karin! Right when I start liking her! Eh… at least she's going to Konoha! Yay! KariNaru! XD_

_In addition: To those that provided this story with some OCs, please don't be offended, but I'm not going to be using them much, if at all (it was more of a one-time thing D:). I really apologize, but it's a little monotonous having to refer back to my inbox for OC descriptions. I'm sorry! Although, they will be used in the last chapter. Perhaps, after this story ends around twenty chapters from now, I could write one-shots for my buddies of their OCs (no promises D:). I've just been really busy lately, with having to constantly update my stories while writing a story that c. n. blue asked me to write for her back in September of last year, writing three one-shots for awesome people that have to do with a different story, having to do projects for people, and having to accomplish AIMS testing. I have so much on my plate! I'm really sorry people; it isn't easy having so much to balance. D: _

_Believe me, this fic is really high on my priority list, but that doesn't mean it's first! D:_

_Also: Changed the honorifics to typical English greetings such as "Mr." or "Ms." or just flat out not mentioning them at all. I also am using the last names of their Japanese voice actors if they don't have last names. In case you need help, there is: Deidara Kawamoto, Sasori Akasuna, Hidan Terasoma, Kakuzu Hashi, Pein Horiuchi, Konan Tanaka, Karin Tojo, and Juugo Sakaguchi._

_TL;DR: Too much shit, sorry for the four month hiatus._

_**Warning: **__Out of character-ness regarding Hinata and Sasuke and lots of innuendoes from a secret someone._

_Yeah, ok, read now!_

* * *

_An All Girls School… (Great…)  
__Part 2: We're Going Co-Ed?!  
__Chapter 12: Let's Start Over_

* * *

"I just want to be friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"I understand."

"I'm really, really sorry, Sakura."

"No need to be sorry."

"Don't act like that! It practically breaks my heart to see you like this!"

"I appreciate it."

"I'd rather not have done it!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"It wasn't meant to be like this!"

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"I don't want to hurt you again!"

"It's fine, I appreciate it."

"Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, really! I forgive you."

"It's... It's not okay!"

"No, really! Jealousy is a strong emotion, Ino."

Ino sighed, allowing her head to fall. "It _isn't_ okay, Sakura! You're still so nice to me... and... and I really tried to hurt your and Sasuke's relationship! That's unforgivable! I'm sorry for what I planned against you and I hope we can be friends."

Sakura smiled as Ino lifted her head, the warmth of it radiating off of her and not strained from pain as she had received more pain medication a half hour before. "How about we start over, then?"

Ino smiled at her as well, the heavy burden of guilt weighing down her shoulders slowly lifting away. "I would really like that."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura held out her hand to Ino, who only looked at it briefly before taking it in her own in a handshake.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you."

Hinata and Sasuke watched the two in silence, hiding noiselessly behind the curtain that was swept closed in front of the open door. Hinata smiled and nudged her elbow in the scowling boy's ribs, who was standing beside, her and whispered, "She seems sincere."

"You of all people should know that she is lying," he hissed, grinding his teeth in aggravation.

Hinata rolled her eyes and turned, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder in an attempt to seem snobby. "Whatever, Mr. Uchiha. I am right because I am female. I have boobs so I am, and always will be, correct. I suggest you get over yourself and accept the truth that Ino is on our side." Sasuke averted his eyes when the girl before his cupped her breasts with a perverted grin.

"Like I needed the whole speech, Hinata. You know Neji doesn't approve of you speaking of your..." Sasuke coughed uncomfortably, censoring the word, which caused Hinata to grin at him full-force, "...in front of males, _which I am."_

Hinata brushed off the statement nonchalantly, ignoring the last few words altogether. "I am aware, Uchiha. We have known each other since we were in diapers, so I know you are a boy. _Indeed I do." _

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment, spluttering at her as they walked down the blindingly white hallway to the waiting room, where the vending machines where located. They passed open and closed doors, the smell of alcohol overpowering and beginning to give Sasuke a headache. "Stop acting so perverted, Hinata!"

"What are you talking about, Uchiha? You're the one trying so _hard _to make innuendoes out of all my statements. I have a pure and innocent mind." She batted her eyelashes innocently, using his last name on purpose to playfully attempt to assert her authority.

"Stop that!" cried the flustered teen, earning a pointed stare from a passing patient.

"Stop what? I'm trying to think my statements through _long and hard _so they won't sound perverted, Uchiha." Hinata placed a hand on her hip.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, biting back the smile playing at his lips. He knew that Hinata was only trying to make him feel better, and he knew that she only knew one way to do so. "You and Naruto would make a perfect couple."

Hinata came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. She turned to Sasuke and ignored the nurse that mumbled a word of passing before shoving past her in a rush. "D-did you just... W-What?!"

Sasuke was slightly surprised by her tone and the stuttering, but he soon figured it must have been from what he had just said. "Did that strike a nerve?"

Hinata huffed and shook her head to try to rid her cheeks of the blush Naruto's name had brought her. "Quiet yourself, Sasuke."

They continued walking, finally entering the large lobby where everyone was sitting, as they were not allowed into Sakura's room upon her request. There were a large amount of people, ranging from only semi-recognizable people to some teachers, all there to wish Sakura good health.

Hinata turned to Sasuke as they stopped in front of a massive vending machine opposite the door. "I never really got to ask you, Sasuke," the raven-haired teen turned to her at the mention of his name, dollar bill simultaneously being spit back out of the machine.

"Yeah?"

"Why are our teachers here? You know, Mr. Hatake, Mr. Hoshigaki, Mr. Kawamoto, Mr. Akasuna, Mr. Horiuchi, Miss Tanaka, Mr. Hashi, and Mr. Terasoma?" To keep track of all of their names, she was counting each on her fingers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the list of names and forcefully shoved the dollar bill back into the feeder. He growled when it was once again spit back into his face. "You know Itachi?" Hinata nodded, obviously aware of his brother's existence. "They're his friends."

Hinata couldn't help but grin. "Really? And I've never got to meet them?"

Sasuke turned to her as he once again shoved the dollar back into the machine; hand covering the feeder to make sure it wasn't spit back out. "Trust me; you don't want to know them."

"They seem nice and fun!"

"They aren't, trust me."

"I think I'm going to go talk to them!" Hinata took off, running away before Sasuke could stop her. He angrily sighed, turning back to face the vending machine, which had spit his money back at him. He groaned and ripped it out of the slot, too exhausted from the occurrences of yesterday. He decided to instead retreat to the sanctuary of the hallway outside the waiting room, which was much quieter and less occupied.

Leaving the crowded room, he hadn't noticed the mysterious red head following him until it was too late. All breath rushed out his lungs as his back harshly collided with a wall. He groaned in pain and lifted his eyes to the pale emerald eyes of Gaara.

"What do you want, Sabaku?" Sasuke grunted between winces as he tried to regain his breath, although the elbow Gaara held to his chest was making it difficult to breathe.

"I've been watching you Uchiha, and it seems that you've been avoiding Sakura. Is there something you might want to tell me? Something that will lead to me _kicking your ass?" _

Sasuke clenched his teeth shut and glared at Gaara with all his might. "What is happening in our relationship is not any of your business."

"You're not going to break her heart!" the red head hissed.

"It's the best thing I can do for her!" Sasuke growled back, obviously upset and not desiring to speak of his plans to the fuming teenager.

"No it's not. You know it will only make matters worse." Gaara slightly loosened his grip, but did not move his arms.

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not! I'm not risking her health anymore! I think our relationship is a fair trade for her safety."

"You are exaggerating; you know what will happen to her. You'll break her heart."

"It's happened before; it _will _happen again."

* * *

"Suigetsu, I need your help again."

Mentioned silver-haired teenager spun on his heels, meeting scarlet-red gaze of none other than, Karin. He grimaced and subconsciously brought a hand to his bandaged arm. "What do you want?"

"I need you to help me formulate another plan," Karin's voice sounded desperate as she was wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm not going to," Suigetsu firmly replied, baring his teeth at the shorted girl. "I'm injured because of one of your dumb-ass schemes! Thanks to you, I don't get to participate in the swimming portion of physical education for a few weeks. It's mangled up pretty bad, you know."

Karin's eyes twitched in annoyance and her left hand shot out, grabbing the teen's shirt collar. She clenched her fist around it tightly and tugged forward, causing him to lean down to meet her eyes. "Listen to me, idiot," she growled. "I have to get Sasuke! How else will I prove to my older sisters that I'm not a lesbian?!"

"You're three years older than him!"

"That doesn't mean shit, retard!" Her anger was threatening to boil over and she was tempted to slam his head into a wall with all her force at that moment. "You're going to help me!"

"Why are you so obsessed with him? There are better guys out there, Karin. Just because your sisters would make fun of you doesn't mean you have to ruin another couple's happiness."

Karin raised an eyebrow at him, all anger vanishing as they both realized what he seemed to be implying. "Excuse me?"

Suigetsu nervously laughed and attempted to pull away from her harsh grip, but she only tightened it. "I-I mean… Juugo… You know, he's the quiet kind of guy, but he would make an awesome fake boyfriend…?"

Karin released her grip on him, instead settling for digging her sharp nails into the bandages wrapped around his bicep. He yelped at the sudden rush of pain. "C'mon, let's go for a walk…" Her tone was menacing and immediately struck fear in Suigetsu, which masked the searing pain from his arm.

He thickly swallowed. "I'd rather not…"

Karin yanked his arm to her right, propelling him towards her ands to her side. She smirked when he groaned in pain. "I think I may have a way of persuading you," she cooed.

"Aw… Crap." Suigetsu groaned as he was pulled through the hallways to the room he shared with the girl. When they reached the door, she threw it open and threw him inside.

"I believe you owe me a favor, anyway."

Suigetsu scoffed, taking a seat on her bed. "I knew you were a sadistic bitch. You call this," he motioned to his arm, "me owing you a favor?!"

"Hey, asshole! Don't call me a bitch!" She stomped over to him and slapped him in the back of his head. He growled in response, standing and shoving her. She screeched in rage, shoving him back. The pushing became more violent and soon the silver-haired boy toppled onto the bed with Karin under him.

Karin stared up at him in utter bewilderment, a blush on her cheeks. She quickly pushed him off her and slapped him across his face, rage quickly adorning her features to replace the embarrassed blush. "You creep," she breathed, carefully regulating her panting.

He only stared at her with his hand touching his stinging cheek, handprint still on his face, and images in his mind.

* * *

"Sakura! We came as soon as we were allowed in!" Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet the face of a familiar blond.

Sakura stared at the blond man with a short red head and a tall raven standing behind him, utterly bewildered. "Mr. Kawamoto… Mr. Akasuna… Itachi…? Why are you three here?"

Deidara pouted, disliking the fact that the girl lying in the hospital bed had called him by his formal student-teacher greeting. He sighed, already feeling a bit put-down from it. Although, seeing her grin slightly, he brightened. He walked over to her and bent down to quickly embrace before releasing her. "It's good to see you're okay, hm. But please call me Deidara when we're out of school, using my last name makes me feel old." Sakura nodded in understanding, as he _was _in fact still a teenager.

Sasori scoffed behind him, preferring to stay near the door. Deidara turned, sending him a pointed glare before shaking his head to calm himself. Beside the short red head, Itachi chuckled and stepped forward as well, patting Sakura's head halfheartedly, obviously having something plaguing his mind.

"Hey, Sakura, can I sign your cast?" It was then that Sakura noted the marker resting behind the blond's ear and she nodded, pulling her leg out from under the sheets the hospital had provided her with. Deidara frowned, lifting her leg so he could check the underside for any available spaces. He sighed and signed her ankle with a flourish, handing the pen over to Itachi. The Uchiha followed the blond's example and signed his own name before pointing it in Sasori's direction.

"What?"

"Sign it."

"No," Sasori crossed his arms and Sakura grinned at his childish demeanor.

"I said _sign it."_

Sasori scoffed again and turned to leave the room. Deidara growled and non-too-gently dropped Sakura's broken leg, running after the red head. She heard the sounds of the blond's feet hitting the carpet and she winced when she heard a shout and a thud. She glanced over to Itachi, who was merely staring at the door in amusement.

Deidara appeared in the doorway with a huge grin on his face and an unconscious red head slung over his shoulder. Sakura stared in utter bewilderment, but she soon broke out in a hearty laugh.

She never knew that teachers could be so entertaining when they weren't trying.

* * *

"…I'm going to be discharged soon! The nurses said that the stitches won't split open if I don't overexert myself!" Sakura smiled at the boy sitting noiselessly at the end of her bed with a solemn expression. The muscles in her face relaxed from the tightening as her smile faded away. "Sasuke?" The teen still did not move, preferring to twiddle his thumbs wordlessly.

Sakura lifted herself into a sitting position, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt, having long ago changed into clothes she felt comfortable in. She extended her hand, brushing her fingers against her boyfriend's shoulder, causing him to flinch away from the contact. Sakura frowned, staring at the raven in confusion, her arm still outstretched.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slowly retracting her hand reluctantly.

Sasuke turned to her with a troubled look in his eyes. He forced a smile, closing his eyes and biting a miniscule portion of his bottom lip. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Sakura still had a worried countenance. He turned away from her and rested his hand on his thigh. "Nothing's wrong…"

"You're acting strange… Why are you shaking-?" Sasuke grabbed onto her shoulders and softly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her questioning. She blinked in surprise, knowing something was truly wrong with her boyfriend of only three months. He silently pulled away, averting his gaze away from her, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke… I'm worried. Please, tell me what's wrong…"

"Sakura… I…"

"You're avoiding me…"

"Sakura… it's just- This is all my fault…"

"What?"

"I… I could have prevented all of this. You wouldn't be in the hospital right now if it wasn't for me…"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" there was a desperate tone in Sakura's voice as it cracked. "I'm glad that you're here with me!"

"I can't do this anymore, Sakura… Not when you're threatened constantly like this." His voice was quiet, and Sakura knew that he was struggling to speak.

"What are you saying, Sasuke?"

"Sakura," he raised his gaze to hers. "I'm breaking up with you."

The door opened and Gaara walked in.

* * *

_A/n: Ugh. Four months for that?! URGH. But, at least the plot is being moved along, right? If I still have the desire to continue (I'm starting to not like Naruto, now), I hope that the next chapter will come before the anniversary date of this story. I'm really sorry to those that like this… it's just- I'm kind of being turned off by how annoying the series is staring to get. The anime is unbearable and the manga is short and blunt. No one has fought and they are focusing on everyone _but_ Naruto. I don't even know if Juugo and Suigetsu are dead! I haven't heard anything about the Hanata/Naruto confession yet, and Sakura is really acting like a bitch lately (in my opinion, at least). _

_Imma be rewriting this soon. It's unbearable to read._

_This may be the last chapter; I may put this on hiatus. : Either way, I love you all and I hope none of you will hate me. _

_If you guys want to give some suggestions for the story, it might give me inspiration to go the extra mile and have the next chapter typed up soon._


	13. Hiatus Announcement

_A/n: *ahem*_

_Dear fans of AAGSG,_

_Due to my lost of interest in both SasuSaku and Naruto in its entirety, I have decided to put this on hiatus. For how long, who knows. I apologize. It's been a great year, but I can't bear writing something that does not appeal to me no longer. If any of you want excuses, I'll tell you what's happened in these long four months._

_My best friend moved away. I befriended a guy said best friend introduced me to (this is important.) My internet stopped working. Twice. My laptop crashed three times. I put two other fics on hiatus. I was introduced to Justin Bieber and became hell-bent on destroying him one way or another. School ended. I had blisters for about a month into summer due to me wearing four and a half inch wedge heels on the last day of school on a dare. I grew depressed about the endangered turtles burning alive in the Gulf of Mexico. I turned down a trip for Rocky Point. I was kicked off an annual trip to California. School started. I got a puppy and named her Sora. Chance (the guy I met a few months ago) and I became best friends. My friend texted me asking if I like him. I denied it, utterly repulsed by the idea, so I texted that to my best friend, Lucy. Lucy took it seriously and went ahead to text Chance and asked him if he liked me. Chance then texted me, told me he liked me, and in a fit of guilt, I lied and told him I liked him too. Two and a half days passed and I was talking to Bryan (mutual friend between Chance and I) when he suddenly received a text message. Whataya know, a breakup text! :D Apparently, Chance sent him the text, however, he failed to send it to me. Long story short, I texted Chance and he started saying really messed up things (I.e. "Dream about my dick tonight.") to me. I cried a bit, wondering why he would say such things, and thus the plot thickens. That night I receive eight texts from him. I learn from my friend Alondra (a.k.a. NG) that he told her that he was "leading me on". I see him everywhere. He stops hanging out with me, and I soon learn how many mutual friends we have. I feel suffocated, I feel violated, I feel as if I'm being stalked. After three weeks, he gives in, texting me finally, asking to be friends again. I say no; he has to work towards that. I ignore his re-friend request on Facebook. I cut off all communication to him. I stop talking to him. All grows quiet. Three days ago I learned that he was dating one of my friends. Despite my rage, I remain calm. However, the next day I discover that he has been cheating on her. Monday, I hope to kick his ass._

_(TL;DR, My first boyfriend was an asshole despite us being really good friends.)_

_So, that's what happened. I know, it's pretty unforgivable._

_I'M SORRY FOR THE HIATUS. Please understand that it's growing unbearable to look everywhere for the next updated chapter to only be disappointed by how long it's being drawn out. Understand that I dislike a pairing that never really had a healthy base to it in the first place. _

_Please forgive me. In hopes of you all not hating me, here's what I had for the next chapter (which isn't very much). _

*break goes here*

The cold, hard glare Gaara was giving Sasuke was enough to cause him to flinch. Sakura was lying against the pillow propped on the bed, tears forming in her eyes as merciless waves of rejection, disbelief and denial washed over her every sense. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she watched Sasuke stand.

"What are you doing here, Sabaku?"

Gaara's glare hardened to one filled with pure hate. "Get out," he hissed.

"Gaara?" Sakura choked out, watching the two boys silently exchange gazes.

"What do you want, Sabaku?"

"Get out right now, Uchiha," Gaara growled, not bothering to acknowledge Sasuke's questions. Sasuke didn't spare a fleeting glance at the sobbing pink haired girl sitting on the hospital bed as he left without a further word.

Gaara's gaze returned to Sakura after it followed the raven out and the glare softened. He stepped toward the weeping girl and wrapped his arms reassuringly around her. She buried her face in his chest and he sat next to her as she embraced him. He rubbed circles in her back as she choked out incoherent words.

When the constant sobs finally faded away into hiccups, Sakura pulled away from Gaara, eyes a harsh shade of red and cheeks stained with tear tracks. She was in denial… It was just so… _abrupt, heartless, cruel… _Sensing her sorrow, he hesitatingly wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

*break goes here*

_It sucks. I am aware. I thank all those that have followed this story from the get go. I give you all my love for ignoring the horrible writing in hopes of a better tomorrow. A big thank you to the people that gave me suggestions to help me stumble along this plotless mess of letters and words and typos. I'm another year older, another wiser. I am going to finish the first chapter to The Hangover (a SasuSaku story) but that's probably going to be it. I'll fade out of the Naruto fandom, and my fic will become something to mention amongst all the other high school dramas that already exist. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers. I would love to thank you all individually, but there are so many that it may keep me up all night just to spread the love._

_Hugs and kisses (please don't kill me),_

_Arianna/ConverseG1rl_


End file.
